Welcome to Hollywood
by mindless scribbles
Summary: Alex Russo moves to LA, where Nate Grey lives. When something goes wrong, its up to Nate to stop it from happening. Nate/Alex
1. Welcome to Hollywood

**Okay, so I was in my room, doing nothing, when all of a sudden this idea hits me. Well, not literally but you know what I mean. It kinda reminds me of 'Welcome to Mollywood', which is a new TV show that Demi Lovato's going to star in! Apparently it's been changed to 'Sonny with a Chance." Anyway I hope you read and like this story :) **

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**By xScribbles819**

Chapter 1

**(Nate's POV)**

The teacher was incredibly boring. So boring I can't even explain how boring she was. All she does is drone on and on about how the effects of eating an apple can affect your circulation of the blood.

I know what you're thinking. How can a popular superstar, Nate Gray go to a regular school without being mobbed with dozens of fans and sit in an incredibly boring class in an incredibly boring school called Middlebury Prep?

Well let me tell you something. Being a superstar isn't that exciting, especially when your latest album hasn't sold millions and nobody even looks at you when you walk down the streets of California. Apparently our singing sensation has already dropped, and my manager (always the Pessimist) says that it's going to stay that way.

Shane Gray, my older brother, has been stuffing his face with ice cream ever since our manager told us that. Jason, my even older brother, has been bright and happy and just reported to us that he thinks our album just needs some time for people to notice it.

Of course, you're probably thinking, "Well Nate Gray still probably has some desperate fans in school with him, right?"

Apparently, that's also not true.

I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up about our new album or anything. I mean, the only fan I know that has bought it is our principal.

And she's 90 years old.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

Of course my parents had to tell me that we were moving on the day of my birthday. I expected this to be a happy day, full of joy and awesomeness, now that I'm 16. Turning 16 was like, growing up. Turning 16 meant you were able to drive, and get a license.

Turning 16 also meant moving. From Waverly Place, New York all the way to Los Angeles, California.

I had to admit that moving to a glamorous, movie-star filled place was probably exciting. I mean, who wouldn't love meeting a superstar in Hollywood, falling in love, then going off together to get married and have 7 kids?

But then again, I wasn't one of those people. I was Alex Russo, a wizard in training, who had no desire to even move from our apartment into another apartment. I loved our apartment, and although I find it very annoying that my two brothers live in it, I still think that it was the coolest apartment I've _ever_ lived in.

Well, it was the only apartment I've ever lived in, but who wants to know that little detail when you're mad at your parents right now?

Harper thinks that moving to LA was possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me. Of course she's optimistic, she's a bright and happy person, even though sometimes I think that's just really not the best way to go for her.

She says she'll miss me, but I bet she's probably wishing that the family moving in our old apartment will have a girl who loves to dress up as a cupcake too. Then they could be best friends and be happy while me, boring old Alex could sit in a classroom filled with obnoxious people in LA.

I'm sounding... pessimistic. I don't think that's too good, since I usually have a bubbly and sarcastic (mostly sarcastic) personality.

And now my mom, Theresa, has brought out the cake. It looks delicious, filled with chocolate and vanilla ice cream, my two favorite kinds.

I should just focus on the fact that it's my birthday and I'm turning 16. I'm going to put away my worries of becoming a loser in the world of LA way back in my head and enjoy this.

At least, while it lasts.

* * *

**(Nate's POV)**

The teacher finally stopped droning about the circulation of blood to tell us some news. And it's actually pretty exciting news, since the last exciting piece of information was announced 2 years ago. Since then, nothing has ever changed in this school. Except, of course, people moving up a grade and staying in the same grade, and even moving down a grade.

I tell you, sometimes I just wished I were a normal boy living a normal life in... New York or something.

"Nate Gray!" The teacher, Miss Burgundy (weird name, I know.) "Are you listening to me?"

I jumped and nodded my head quickly. People were staring, and a few girls were giggling. "Yes... ma'am."

"You have no right to call me 'Ma'am!'" she said. "Wait, yes you do, but that doesn't matter. Repeat what I just said so I know you were actually listening."

"Uh... our blood circulation can be... affected by eating fruits?" I said, more in question form than a statement.

Miss Burgundy glared at me and frowned. Her mouth turned completely upside down, and her nose seemed to get bigger. She sighed impatiently and said, "Nate Gray, if I _ever_ catch you sleeping during my class again, I'll--"

She was interrupted by the principal, who was opening the door, leading in a pretty dark-haired girl. "Miss Burgundy?" She croaked, "Here is our new student, Alexandria Russo."

"It's _Alex_." The girl said impatiently. The class raised their eyebrows at each other. This girl was definitely different. No human being in the school had ever had the guts to correct the principal.

The principal's mouth turned slightly upward, which I guess was supposed to be a smile. "I'll let that one go..." She said in her croaky voice, "But the next time I ever hear you correcting _me_, you'll wish you never moved here!"

"Oh, that wish has already come true." Alex muttered.

Miss Burgundy's frown, by now, had turned into a smile. "Welcome to our class, Alexandria."

Alex started to correct her, but by the evil look from the principal, she stopped herself and smiled fakely. Which I have to admit, looked really cute on her-- what am I saying?! Maybe I've been getting too much... sleep. Yeah. That's it. I've been getting too much sleep. I should stay up more often--

"Did you hear me, Mr. Gray?" Miss Burgundy asked. The principal had left, and Alex was standing next to me, ignoring everyone that was looking at her.

"Um... yes." I said, hoping she hadn't asked me about the circulation of blood.

"Good." Miss Burgundy seemed to buy it this time. "You'll be seated next to him." She said, directing Alex next to me.

She looked at me, and her annoyed expression actually softened. Her face became even prettier as she sat down and gave a little smile at me. But it was still clear that she didn't want to be here.

I ripped out a sheet of notebook paper and scribbled something on it. When Miss Burgundy wasn't looking, I tossed it her way.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

The boy next to me, whose name was 'Nate', apparently, tossed me a note. The teacher was talking about something to do with apples and blood circulation. None of that mattered to me.

I opened the note, curious to find out what he had written.

On the paper, scribbled in barely readable handwriting, were the words:

_Welcome to Hollywood._

* * *

**So... what do you think? Do you think I should keep writing it? Review please and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Meeting People

**Oh my gosh, thank you all soo much for reviewing! I know how cheesy this sounds, but when I was reading every single one of your reviews there was like a huge grin on my face :) **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling. Here's chapter 2!**

**PS: The first chapter kept switching the point of views so I could tell you the different personalities of the characters. (Even though you already probably know them :D) The next chapters are just alternating between Alex and Nate, each chapter has a different character's POV. :D**

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**By xScribbles819**

Chapter 2

**(Alex's POV)**

Welcome to Hollywood? What was that supposed to mean? Sure, we're _near_ Hollywood, but that didn't mean we were _in_ Hollywood. I looked to my left and found Nate with his head on his desk. I tapped him quickly, before Miss Burgundy could notice, but he didn't budge.

On my right was a girl with wavy brown hair and bangs. She smirked at me and mouthed, 'He's asleep.' I guess the look on my face was pretty funny, so she laughed. She motioned for me to wait for her after class, and I smiled and nodded. The bell rang, as if on cue, and everyone stood up, gathering their stuff together. Nate's head rose from the desk, his right cheek covered in some drool. I thought it looked pretty cute on him.

Cute?! What am I thinking? I _must_ be going crazy. I mean, I didn't even know the dude yet. Okay, maybe I knew that his name was Nate and he was like 16 years old, but that didn't mean that I knew his personality. He could be evil and cruel for all I know.

"So are you ready to go?" The girl next to me asked. She had gotten ready for her next class as I was having a mental argument with my brain.

"Uh, yeah." I faked a smile and followed her out the door, my bag in my right hand.

"So, you seem really unhappy to be here." The girl said, laughing a little. It was like she knew what I had been thinking. Weird.

"Well, I don't know, maybe this place is cool..." I replied hesitantly.

"Oh you don't have to say this place is cool. Almost every new kid here at school thinks this place is a dump." Nate said, catching up to us.

"Don't make this place sound boring. Some of this... place is actually interesting." The brown haired girl said, giving him a punch.

"Um... ow?" Nate said, glaring at her. "Don't listen to Mitchie. She's not interesting, so she just _thinks_ that everything else is interesting."

I laughed, but then Mitchie interrupted him, "Don't listen to big-ol'-pop-star Nate Gray! He thinks that just because he's famous means that everyone and everything else is boring."

I had to admit though, Mitchie wasn't wrong about this place being interesting. The place was huge, complete with lockers everywhere, and I remember seeing like 4 floors in this building on the map the principal had given me.

But Nate was sort of right too, since some of the kids were just talking and looking bored. So I guess they were both right, given the circumstances.

"So what do you have next?" Nate asked, looking closely at my face.

"Ooh, looks like Nate already likes the new girl!" Mitchie said teasingly. Then she whispered to me, "Don't worry, you can be scared of him."

Nate blushed furiously and glared at Mitchie again. "Again, don't listen to that girl. She's just jealous 'cause no one likes her."

"Ahem, I'm right here, you know!" Mitchie snapped.

"Too bad, because Alex her knows I'm right!"

"Hey, guys!" I said, separating them. "People are staring!"

"Oh don't mind them." Mitchie said dismissively, "They know the routine. We fight, we make up, and everything goes back to normal."

"And so goes the cycle." Nate added in. Mitchie nodded, agreeing.

"Well then I have to agree... Mitchie's right about this place being interesting." I grinned, seeing the reaction on Nate's face.

"All right!" Mitchie said, holding out her hand for a high-five.

Nate sniffled. "Girls are a waste of time."

* * *

I looked around the ginormous cafeteria, holding my plastic green lunch tray. The tables were oddly shaped, some were oval, some were square, and some were like... 8 sided. Justin's eyes probably lit up at the sight of this math cafe.

Mitchie's arm waved at me, telling me to come over. I sighed with relief, because first of all, I would _not _want to appear lonely by sitting by myself, and secondly, it looked like there were no more chairs left.

"Hey Mitchie." I said brightly, my usual bubbly personality returning. I felt more like myself again, as I saw the approving looks of everyone as they surveyed me. "Nice group of people you have here."

Mitchie laughed, "Guys, this is Alex. She's new here."

"Hi!" They all chorused.

"Wow, a group of kindergarteners saying hi to me. I feel so special." I remarked, smirking.

They all laughed, and I grinned. Mitchie smiled and pointed to everyone, introducing them. "You already know Nate, so no need to introduce you to that doofus."

"Hey!" Nate said.

Mitchie ignored him. "That's Shane and Jason, Nate's older brothers, which I have to add, are much more mature." Nate shook his head, glaring at Mitchie. Mitchie continued, ignoring him again. "And that's Caitlyn and Ella." She pointed at a curly-haired brunette and another girl with long dark hair.

"Cool," I said, nodding hi to everyone. Suddenly, a group of tall girls walked near us and stopped to talk to Nate, Shane and Jason.

"Hiii Nate!" One blonde said.

"Ugh. Not them again." Mitchie muttered. Caitlyn and Ella rolled their eyes and pointedly ignored them.

"Who are they?" I asked, curious to know. They kind of looked like Gigi and her wannabes, except the wannabes didn't have any facial changes to match their faces with their 'leader' or anything.

"That's Kimberly, the so-called 'leader' of the group." Caitlyn pointed out. Kimberly turned at her name and smiled fakely at us.

"She only likes Shane." Ella added. She pointed to the girl with brown highlights in her blonde hair. "And that's Rochelle."

"But she only likes Nate." Mitchie told me. "And the last girl is Layna, which you probably can figure out, likes Jason."

"They hope to be the future girlfriends of Connect 3." Caitlyn said. "Of course, that'll never happen, considering the face that the boys hate them.

I studied the boys faces. They looked like they were about to puke.

"So who's your new friend?" Kimberly (at least I think Kimberly) said.

"Alex." Nate answered immediately. His face turned red and I wondered why. He barely just met me.

"Nice name." Layna said, smirking at me.

I smirked back. "Thanks, it's nice how you just admitted that my name was so much better than yours."

Kimberly rolled her eyes and turned back toward Shane, batting her eyelashes. "Whatever. Who cares what your name is?"

"I do!" Mitchie shouted, receiving glares from the nearby teachers.

"Well we don't." Rochelle said.

"What? Are you still jealous of my _name_?" I taunted, my smirk turning into a wide smile.

The girls didn't answer, turned on their heel and promptly walked over to their table.

"Wow Alex." Shane commented, "You're good."

"Really good!" Jason shouted.

"Super good." Nate added.

"Incredibly good." Caitlyn said.

"Super-duper infinitely good!" Ella said.

"Mine can beat you all." Mitchie said, smiling her big smile. "Alex is... super duper incredibly infinitely good."

I smiled and started shoveling food down. This was fun. Really fun.

* * *

**So what'd you think of the 2nd chapter? Oh and I wanna thank you guys so much for reviewing again, lol. :) So if I could get even more reviews, the next chapter will probably come quicker, since reviews kinda motivate me :D**


	3. Connect 3's Album

****

**Come on guys, you can do better than this. Only 5 reviews? (Btw, thanks to all the four people that reviewed :D) It makes me feel like my work is not appreciated. :( How about for the next chapter you give me at least... 10 reviews? There's enough of you on alert and favorites! Plus the 1st chapter got like... 18 reviews :) Kay, I'm gonna stop sounding whiny now.**

**Here's chapter 3 of Welcome to Hollywood! **

**Btw, the last part of this chappy is Alex's POV. It wouldn't really... make sense if it wasn't. You'll see why. :)**

**

* * *

**

Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story

**by xScribbles819**

Chapter 3

**(Nate's POV)**

It's weird how Alex turned out to be in pretty much all my classes. No, I'm not joking. Yes, I'm serious. The only class she's not in is... my cooking and sewing class. Don't ask me _why_ I picked that class when I could've picked so many better choices. It's Shane's fault for telling me that it was the most exciting class ever and I should pick it.

I really shouldn't listen to my older brothers anymore.

So after the last period, which I happened to have with Alex, I actually got brave enough to ask her if she wanted to hang out after school.

"So, erm... Alex?" I said, my voice rising at the end to make it sound kind of like a question.

"Yeah?" She asked, picking up her bag. Her bangs fell into her eyes, making her look cuter than ever. She sighed as she realized this and shoved the strand of hair behind her ears, which didn't really make any success.

"Uh... do you want to maybe come over after school? Everyone lives really near, so we could all hang out together."

"Sure," Alex said, smiling. "Oh, I have to call my parents, you know, to let them know that--"

"Yeah, sure," I said, smiling back. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Kay," She pulled out her cellphone and wandered away, dialing random numbers. I watched her as she went, completely mesmerized by her long dark hair.

"Dude," Someone said behind me, clapping my back. "You're falling for the new girl."

I jumped, surprised by both the clap and the information he just gave me. "What? Who-- what-- who said that?"

It was Shane, smirking at me. "No one. You just told me yourself."

"No I didn't!" I said, blushing. I probably blushed about 20 times during the whole school day. And maybe, just _maybe_ it was because Alex was near me.

"You know I'm kidding." Shane said, punching me in the arm, still smirking. Mitchie loved that smirk, probably because they liked each other, but I didn't like it. Not one bit. Maybe it was because he was always smirking at _me_, but still... it's a good enough reason, right?

"Hey," Caitlyn said, walking up to us. "What are you two doing? Standing here and gossiping like old women?"

"No!" Shane said, smirking at me again. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Hey guys," Alex said, running up to us. "So what are we doing? I told my parents but I gotta leave at like... 5. Family commitment thing." She shrugged, "Happens every Thursday."

"You guys actually have family commitments? In my family, the most family-ist thing we do is like... eat dinner together." Ella said, catching up to them.

"Sounds fun," Alex said, nodding. She turned around and scanned the school. "Where's Mitchie?"

"Oh she's coming after school." Caitlyn replied, "She has to help her mom cook."

"Yep," Shane agreed, sighing.

"Aww, is the poor Shane said that Mitchie isn't coming?" Alex asked, making her face like a baby.

Shane laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm poor and I'm sad that Mitchie isn't coming."

"They like each other." I whispered to Alex.

"Yeah, wasn't that hard to figure out," Alex said, laughing. Then she looked around the school again. "So... how exactly do you guys live here and not get mobbed by people?"

"Long story." Shane said. "Where's Jason?"

"Here I am!" Jason shouted behind us. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Yeah, yeah," We all muttered, except Alex.

"I'm happy to see you." She said, hooking arms with Jason. He smiled his little boy smile and showed his white teeth. Then after a second, he let go of Alex and hooked arms with Ella. They grinned at each other and skipped off, yelling to us that they would meet us at our house.

"So tell me the story." Alex said, walking closer to me. My breath got caught in my throat and I choked. Alex looked at me with concern. "Are you okay? You don't have to tell me the story if you don't want to--"

"No, no, they want to tell you the story." Caitlyn said.

"Where to begin?" Shane wondered, mocking a wise old guy by putting his hands behind his back and walking really slowly, his head stretched out and looking at the ground. The he suddenly jumped up and said, "Ah ha! I know where we shall begin!"

"Dude, stop talking like that." I said, laughing at his immatureness.

"Alright, alright! Stop telling your older brother what to do." Shane said. Then he began the 'story'. "A long time ago... in a far away land... lived 3 brothers named Shane, Nate and Jason Gray. They had magical powers..."

I snuck a look at Alex. She was looking so weirdly at Shane that I had to laugh out loud.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Shane, just get to the real story. You guys don't have 'magical powers'"

Shane pouted, crossing his arms. "It'll make it boring."

"Yeah, but it'll make me less scared of you." Alex pointed out.

"Hah!" I said. "Anyway, it's just that our lastest album hadn't sold much, so no one's really paying attention."

"And the only person who actually bought our album was the principal." Shane added in, sulking.

Alex shuddered. "Doesn't it make you feel weird that the principal listens to your music? I mean, it would make me feel weird."

We were almost at our house, so it was time to wrap up our story. "Sorta. I mean... I know there's other people that buy or albums, like Caitlyn." I flashed a smile at her, and she smiled back.

"And Mitchie!" Shane said. "And Ella."

"But I guess that's pretty much all the people we know." I said.

"Wow. Have you guys tried standing by the store and telling people to buy your album?" Alex asked.

"You know... we never thought of that." Shane said thoughtfully. Then there was an evil glint in his eye. "Let's do it!"

"This plan doesn't involve me, right?" Caitlyn said hopefully.

"Well," I said, throwing an arm around her, "We're probably going to need your awesome dance moves to attract people."

Caitlyn sighed. "If you put it that way, then I guess I'm going to have to help."

* * *

"Get your Connect 3 album today!" Shane said in a deep voice. Caitlyn added a dance move, which made a few people wander over, but no one actually took a copy of the CD.

We were dressed in disguise. Really, who would actually be that low to go to a store and advertise their own CD? Alex had looked through our attic (which she had to add, was quite disgusting) and found a couple of wigs. I think they were Jason's.

Caitlyn was forced to go the thrift store with Shane and they bought some old, cheap clothing. Mitchie, at that point, had decided to show up, and liked the idea that Alex had thought up of, which was ripping some old ties and making headbands for us, the boys. They thought it would be pretty funny to see us wear headbands.

Jason and Ella didn't show up and probably went off to who-knows-where. So far, this idea wasn't working very well.

"Guys I don't think this is working." Mitchie informed us, as if we didn't know that already.

"You mean I got into this for nothing?!" Caitlyn said.

"Come on guys, quit whining." Alex said. "Let's get at least 3 people to buy our album before I have to go. Hey look, customers!"

"Come get your Connect 3 album today." I tried in a girly voice. The old couple that had walked up to us looked at me with fear and ran into the store.

"Nate? I think you just scared them away." Alex said, sighing. "You guys are right. This isn't working."

"Really?" Caitlyn said sarcastically.

Alex took off her wig and threw it at Mitchie. "I have to go. See you guys tomorrow!" With that, she walked away.

"Come buy some CDs." Shane said half-heartedly. "Come buy some Connect 3 CDs." He marched up to a woman and got down on his knees. "Buy some Connect 3 CDs, I'm begging you!"

The woman's eyes got wide and she ignored him, walking straight past us.

* * *

**(Alex's POV) **

"You're late." My dad said flatly. He pointed at his watch.

"Oh who cares? It's not like there's a special spell to get people to buy Connect 3's CDs."

"You got yourself involved with the popstars, eh?" Justin asked smugly, sitting on our couch. Apparently, our new house also had a 'lair', so mom and dad had moved all our wizardry stuff to this room.

"Who's Connect 3?" Max asked. Then his eyes got wide and he grinned. "Are they secretly werewolves in disguise? I have to meet them. AROOOOOOOOO!!" He howled, imitating a wolf.

"That's a stereotype." Justin pointed out. "Not all werewolves howl."

"You would know." Max snapped back. "Your girlfriend was one."

"Alright, alright guys. Quiet down." Dad said, "Today's lesson," He pointed at the mini chalkboard, "Making People do what you want."

Making people do what you want. _Making people do what you want_. If I could use that spell, I could make people buy Nate, Shane and Jason's CD! Plus, if people bought their CD, they would be popular in school instead of couch potatoes like they seem.

And they would finally stop whining about people not buying their album.

I sat forward, listening intently. This lesson was worth tuning into.

* * *

**Sooo? Did you like it?? Hehehe, remember at least 10 reviews! :) :) :) **


	4. Success

**Ok, so yeah 9 reviews :D I'm okay with that. How about at least 11 reviews this time? :)**

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**By xScribbles819**

Chapter 4

**(Alex's POV) **

I grinned as I scanned the records of Connect 3's album on the computer. Scrolling down, I saw that last week had over 500 people buying their album. This week's sales had almost doubled on the amount of people. Pretty soon, I knew that their album would probably be one of the top 10 best-selling albums.

"Connect 3's latest album, _A Little Bit Faster_, **(A/N: Hmm... wonder where I got that name from xD) **has been selling thousands!" A TV news reporter announced, "People from all over the world are reporting to us that they love their new CD. But Connect 3 released their album a little over a month ago. Question is, how did it get from almost no sales to selling thousands?"

I shook my head. They would never know how their sales had gone from so low to so high. No one would.

"Alex, did you do something to Connect 3's album?" Justin asked from the couch.

Okay, no one except Justin.

"Psh," I stuttered, avoiding the look on Justin's face, "Why in the world would you think that?"

"Did you use magic to get people to buy their album?" Justin asked. A pause. "I know it was you, Alex."

"How come whenever something weird happens, you always blame me?" I replied, then I laughed. "Yeah, you should blame me."

Justin sighed. "Alex, when are you ever going to learn?"

"It's just a little magic!" I argued, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, little magic today. Big magic tomorrow. And before you know it, BOOM the whole world explodes." Justin said.

"You sound like dad." I said, crossing my arms. "And you know you're not my parent." Then, like a little 5 year old, I pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Fine. But only if you promise that you won't do any more unsupervised magic." Justin said.

"Heh," I laughed, "Can't promise that." Seeing the stern, adult look on Justin's face, I added, "Fine, I'll try my best."

The phone rang and I knew it was Mitchie. Or Caitlyn. Or Ella. Or Jason, Nate or Shane. Calling to tell me about the huge weird thing that just happened. About Jason Nate and Shane's album going out of the roof. Justin rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, him knowing who would be calling too.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Your order of 3 giganto cheese pepperoni pizzas have been cancelled." An Italian accented voice said, "Your refund will come to you in 3 weeks."

"Um... I didn't order pizzas." I said, confused. Hearing laughter in the background, which was obviously Mitchie and Shane's, my jaw dropped as I realized that I actually fell for the stupid pizza-order joke. "I can't believe I fell for that!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you fell for it." Nate replied. I think I actually heard a smile in his voice. "Anyway, we actually called to talk to you about our album--"

"Yeah, I know," I cut him off, "TV was on." I couldn't exactly go explaining to them that it was actually me, could I?

"So you wanna come over? Everyone's here." Nate said casually.

"Um, yeah, sure." I said, smiling even though no one was here to see it, "I'll be there in 10." Their house was actually really close to ours, so I could just walk there and not have my parents drive me everywhere.

I hung up the phone, ready to leave. But then I heard a 'ding' on my computer, signalingI had mail. I rushed over, wondering who sent it.

_From: Harper harper.o.muffin111_

_To: Alex converse.love9800_

_Subject: ALEX!! Exciting news!_

_Date: Sat, 17 Sep 2008 5:40 am_ **(A/N: Just made up a random date lol)**

_Hey Alex! It's me, harper! i have some waaay exciting news!! The new girl who moved into your house is in the same grade as me! too bad she's a part of gigi's crew right now. but she likes muffins and cupcakes, thats a good sign, right? _

_cant believe that you live near Connect 3! you have to tell me the details_

_TTYL,_

_Harper_

I quickly typed a reply before heading off to Nate's house.

_From: Alex converse.love9800_

_To: Harper harper.o.muffin111_

_Subject: Re: ALEX!! Exciting news!_

_Date: Sat, 17 Sep 2008 5:30 pm_

_Harper... why in the world were you up at 5:40 in the morning? Dont you get your sleep? and are you sure that the new girl is a good sign? for all we know, she could turn out to be horrifying. _

_Miss you!_

_Alex_

I purposely ignored the Connect 3 statement. Everything was just too... complicated to talk about right now. I'll get to it later. Grabbing my jacket, I stepped in my converse and went out the door.

* * *

"Alex! I haven't seen you in forever!" Mitchie cried, hugging me as I stepped through the door. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, and I sort of noticed that she looked a little annoyed.

"Calm down Mitch," Nate retorted, "You just saw her like a day ago."

Another eye roll from Caitlyn.

"You really should come over more often." Shane added, "Mitchie's been freaking out that you might've been run over by a car or something. You took 'too long'."

"Sorry." I said, looking at Mitchie, "I had to answer a quick email."

"Next time, call if you're going to be late." Mitchie said, mocking a mother.

"Yes, mother." I said back with equal sarcasm.

Nate laughed. And yet another eye roll from Caitlyn.

"So why exactly are there like 500 reporters outside of your house?" I asked, looking outside the window. "I practically had to crawl over to the front door."

"Ehh... you know the news. Always looking for something to write about." Nate replied, sitting down beside me.

"And you know that our sales just magically jumped from like 5 to almost a billion!" Jason yelled.

Magically, yes. Very magical. I grinned.

We spent the rest of the day just... sitting around and talking. Getting up to do our business, eating, that sort of thing. But underneath, I was dying to tell them that it was actually _me_ that made their sales go up. But I couldn't, of course I couldn't. Because wizards don't tell normal people that they're wizards.

And I couldn't help also noticing that Caitlyn looked bored and annoyed throughout the whole day. When I asked Mitchie about it, she shrugged and looked like something wasn't supposed to be said to me.

What was up with that?

* * *

**Okay, I finally updated :) I'll probably update once a week or so. Maybe more if I gots time. Review?**

**Write: **

**PURPLE: if you liked it  
GREEN: If you thought it was okay  
RED: If you hated it (and plz tell me why) **

**:D**


	5. A Confession and a Complete Mess

**Hey guys, this chapter's kinda drama-ishy. So yeah, I hope you like it! :) Keep reviewing, though I'm not really setting goals anymore. :) But still, you should review xD**

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**by xScribbles819**

Chapter 5

**(Nate's POV)**

If you're really bored and have nothing to do, I have some advice for you. Call Alex Russo and ask to hang out with her. She seriously makes the whole world seem brighter, and I'm not exaggerating. Even Mitchie and Ella and the rest of the crew think so. They each even said something about Alex after she left:

Mitchie: "Alex is like my long-lost sister. I think we were separated after birth."

Caitlyn: Eye roll (I wonder what was with that eye roll...)

Shane: "Alex is awesome. Heehee, that's like a tongue twister... Alex is awesome, Alex is awesome, Alex is..."

Ella: "Alex is the bomb!"

Jason: "I LOVE ALEX'S HAIR!"

Yeah, okay, Jason's note was kind of... out there, but that's Jason. You can't really change anything about him, can you? Shane was a little more hyper than usual, but I guess you could blame that on Alex. Ella and Mitchie were obviously happy that Alex was here, and Caitlyn... well I'm not too sure about Caitlyn's reaction. She seemed bored that Alex was here or something, but she definitely didn't look bored before Alex came.

Maybe she was getting tired or something. What was up with those eye rolls though? It's like eye-rolling is her new hobby or something. Not trying to be rude or anything, of course.

So on Monday, I was actually kind of looking forward to school. Since Alex was practically in every single one of my classes, it was sure to be more exciting. Maybe I won't even fall asleep in math again.

Shane, Jason and I walked up the steps to the entrance of the school. Mitchie, Ella and Caitlyn were waiting for us, like they usually do. Engrossed in a conversation, they barely looked up when we walked toward them.

Caitlyn finally saw us and she looked straight at me, smiling. I smiled awkwardly back and turned away, uncomfortable. Why was she smiling at me, and only me? Wouldn't she be smiling at Jason and Shane too? And where was Alex, was she o--

"Ahhh! IT'S CONNECT 3!!" A bunch of girls screamed, running toward us. They were carrying some sort of notebook and pen.

"Ohmigosh," one gushed, battering her eyelashes at me, "Can I like, have your autograph?"

"Uh... sure," I said, reaching for her notebook and pen.

"Oh, not that one." She said, digging into her backpack. She pulled out a new notebook decorated with pictures of our band, "_This_ one!"

I chuckled and took the items from her. I signed it, wondering if she wanted to write her a message or something. I was about to ask her, but she just kept right on talking, like a crazy bird or something.

"Oh, just write 'To Janine!' Then please, please, please sign a heart and sign your name. PLEASE!" She looked at me again and batted her eyelashes.

"Sure." I said, writing exactly what she told me. If I didn't, she would probably just come back and ask me again. Not that I didn't like this attention... in fact, it was the most attention we've had since our album started selling lots.

The bombard of girls took turns, asking us either gruffly or flitatiously to sign their notebooks/assignment books/arms. In fact, one girl actually asked me to sign her forehead... weird as it was, I enjoyed the attention. I had missed it.

After the girls, and one guy actually, finally ran away, I sat on the bench. Class was starting soon, but we still had time to talk. I saw Alex smirking at me, probably thinking that I liked all the attention from the girls, which I did.

"Have fun signing all those notebooks?" She asked, walking over.

"Yeah, and those arms, and one forehead."

"Hah." She sat down beside me and pulled out her notebook and a pen. "How about you sign one more? Max told me if I didn't get an autograph for him, he would kill me. Which wasn't really threatening, but you know, if it meant talking to you, then of course I agreed." She smiled and held out her stuff.

I took them, wondering what she meant by 'if it meant talking to you, then of course I agreed'. Did that mean she _liked_ me? What if she _did_ like me? Did I like her? I had been thinking about her a lot... but that mean that I did like her? Love is a weird thing...

"Hello?" Alex said, waving her hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my trance, "Oh, sorry. Here," I handed her back the paper and pen.

"Are you okay? You were smiling one second and then the next you spaced out. Completely."

I nodded, ready to get away from the topic. "Come on, we'd better get inside, I think we're late."

"Well I'd better stay by you. That way, I can get out of trouble when we're late since people are willing to take _your_ consequences because you're such a popular person." Alex said brightly.

I laughed and ran inside, whatever thoughts I had about me and Alex liking each other forced away from my head.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

Caitlyn looked at me funny when I walked into science class. "Getting close to Nate, now, are we?" She said sarcastically, not looking me in the eye.

I sat down in my seat, right next to Nate's and right behind Caitlyn's, and blinked at her.

She sighed and buried her hands in her face, turning around. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Caitlyn?" I asked, starting to get nervous, "Are you okay? Did I do something?"

"Oh you did everything." Caitlyn's mumbled reply came, a minute later. I was about to ask more questions, wondering what in the world was going on, but then the teacher began lecturing and we couldn't talk anymore.

_I'll ask her about it later, _I promised myself, _I will._

Finally, _finally_, the lecturing was over and we were free for another 5 minutes before we had to hear another lecture again. It was like the only teaching method was lecturing, which was weird since in my old school, Tribeca Prep, we did _much_ more fun stuff.

As I wandered down the halls of the school, I began thinking about Nate. It was like I had known him since... kindergarten or something, kind of like it was with me and Harper. We just seemed to... get each other. And that was pretty weird, and a little freaky, because I'd only met him like 5 days ago.

It's not that I _like_ him or anything... I think.

Or maybe I do like him. What if I did? Did he like me? What if we did like each other? What would happen then? Would something... happen?

Now that I think about it, I think I _do_ like him.

But why was Caitlyn being so... weird around me? Did _she_ like Nate? Did she think that he liked me? I've got to figure this thing out.

After class, I headed to lunch, determined to talk to Caitlyn. Mitchie seemed to know something about it too, so I decided to get both of them to talk. Nate met up with me and started talking about how boring class was, but I tuned out. I had to get to the bottom of this Caitlyn thing.

"Caitlyn?" I asked, as I approached toward our table. "Can I talk to you?"

Caitlyn looked at me coldly and narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Because... because there's something that happened in science... and, and... I want to aask you what the word 'dependent variable' means," I said, making stuff up, then muttered, "Yeah... good. Oh, and Mitchie might wanna come too, since she's all smart and everything."

"But I'm smart!" Ella procrastinated, "Can I come too?"

"Uh... yeah, you are smart," I said, "But... I really need their help." Seeing the sad look on her face, I quickly added, "But I have something I wanna ask you... just later!"

"Oh, okay!" Ella's face brightened again. I sighed with relief as Mitchie and Caitlyn followed me toward the vending machines, where no one was.

I stopped at a corner and turned around. Caitlyn had her arms crossed, glaring at me and Mitchie just stepped from side to side, nervously biting her lip.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" I asked, directing it more towards Caitlyn than Mitchie.

"What are you talking about? The dependent variable is--" Caitlyn began.

"Okay!" Mitchie interrupted, "I can't take it anymore. I'll tell you."

"What?" Caitlyn said, glaring at Mitchie now, "You said you wouldn't!"

"But I can't just lie to one of my best friends--"

"She just got here!"

"Yeah but obviously she's a really nice person who's just trying to figure stuff out!" Mitchie argued back.

"Um... guys? I'm still here." I said.

"Don't tell--" Caitlyn began again.

"Caitlyn likes Nate!" Mitchie blurted out. Luckily, no one was paying attention to this little argument so no one really heard.

"What?" Caitlyn said, turning bright red. "No I don't!"

"Oh don't deny it," I said, sighing. "Is that why you've been acting weird around me?"

Caitlyn sighed, "Maybe. Okay, yes. But that was because Nate seems interested in you. And I just felt that it wasn't fair because you know, I knew him before you."

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Well okay, our little argument is done!" Mitchie said cheerfully, trying to drag us back toward our table.

"Promise you'll stay away from him?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Wait, what?" I said, "I can't just stay away from him because you _like_ him!" Who did she think she was? It's not like I could just do whatever she wanted me to do.

"You just said that you agreed it wasn't fair because I knew him first." Caitlyn said, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No," I disagreed, shaking my head, "I agreed that it wasn't fair because I didn't know you liked him."

"Well we all think different thoughts." Mitchie said, "Let's go."

"No. Not until we settle this." I said.

"It's settled then." Caitlyn said, ignoring both of us, "You'll stay away from Nate."

"What? No, it's not settled." I said, getting annoyed. This wasn't turning out well.

"Fine then," said Caitlyn, "I'll just stay away from you and your little attitude. I knew you were up to no good the first day I met you." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Are you hungry?" Mitchie asked, "I'm hungry. Let's go eat." I had no choice but to follow her, so I did.

And as I did, I sighed. Five days into Los Angeles and I'm already in a complete mess.

* * *

**Whew, a little intense there, huh? Caitlyn's not that bad though, you'll find out that she's nice... eventually :) And don't get mad at me, Caitlyn was awesome in Camp Rock, for this story, let's just say that she's not exactly nice to Alex at first. Kay? :D**

**PURPLE: You loved it**

**GREEN: You thought it was okay**

**RED: Yuck yuck yuck, you hated it **


	6. Who now knows? Nate

**Thanks for all the reviews, lol :) This chappy is where Nate finds out about Caitlyn... so yeah, enjoy! Oh, and I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.**

**

* * *

**

Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story

**by xScribbles819**

Chapter 6

**(Alex's POV)**

"Alex? Hello?" Mitchie said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you in there?"

I snapped back into reality. This Caitlyn-liking-Nate-and-not-liking-me thing was really getting to my head. "Huh? Oh, yeah I got Himalayas for number 5."

Mitchie studied my face closely. "Are you still bummed out about this Caitlyn thing? Because trust me, I know her and she's just a little... how do I say this... jealous of you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Jealous? Why jealous?"

Mitchie sighed. "You know why. When someone likes a person and then that person likes someone else, they get _jealous_." She nodded knowingly toward me.

"Nate likes me?"

"Alex, you are hopeless. Of course he does! Everyone saw it, that's why Caitlyn's jealous!"

"Caitlyn's jealous?"

Mitchie slapped my face lightly. "Alex Russo! Use your head!"

I blinked at her. "But what if my heads been lost? You know, I think I saw it somewhere in my closet the other day. Maybe I should go and get it..."

"Alex!" Jason said, running up to us. "I haven't seen you since... yesterday! Can I have a hug?" He opened his arms and waited patiently for me to do the same.

"Hey Jason..." I said, waving half-heartedly. He was still waiting though, and so I sighed and gave him a hug.

"Yay! Now I just need 5 more hugs until I break the record!" Jason muttered as he slipped away to find more hugging victims.

"Alex, she's going to get over the fact that Nate likes you. You don't have to worry." Mitchie told me.

"If by a second you mean a century then okay, I believe you." I said sarcastically. "I didn't want Caitlyn to hate me! I thought that we could all become good friends, like me and Harper was back in New York." Mitchie knew about Harper, so she didn't have to ask about her or anything.

"Just don't worry." Mitchie said again, patting my back reassuringly, "I'll come over after school and help you think of ideas to let Caitlyn know that you're not a bad person."

"Okay." I said, my head drooping a little bit. I really didn't want this dilemma to keep happening. I wasn't used to a person hating me... except when the person was named Gertrude.

"Right. Now lift your head and smile like you usually do." Mitchie instructed. She jerked up my head and waited for me to smile. I gave her a fake smile, which seemed to satisfy her because she nodded and raced off to class.

I walked to _my_ next class, which was with Nate. Maybe I should just not talk to him, that way, I'm not ignoring him, and he won't suspect a thing.

At least I _hope_ he won't suspect a thing.

* * *

**(Nate's POV) **

I watched as Alex walked into class, taking the seatin front of me. Math class wasn't that bad, since we were allowed to sit next to anyone and change seats everyday. The only requirement: do our homework.

I gave her a little smile when she saw me, but her face turned red and she looked away. That was a little weird... usually she would smile and slap my hand with a high-five or something. Was it because of the talk she had with Caitlyn during lunch? I didn't hear anything but I was sure it had to be about me. Otherwise, they would've talked about it at our table.

I looked to my left and saw Caitlyn glaring at Alex. I tapped her desk, and she looked at me, smiling.

"Hey." She said, lifting her hand.

"Hey... is anything going on between you and Alex? You guys seem... a little tense around each other." I replied, hoping I had chosen the right words.

"Oh yeah, we're perfectly fine." Caitlyn said, "We're practically best friends."

"Yeah, best friends that tell each other to stay away from the person they like!" Alex said, joining in on the conversation.

Caitlyn blushed and didn't reply. Alex rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Okay, okay, stop your blabbering!" The teacher said. "Get out your homework and compare it with a person sitting _near_ you." She glared at a couple of kids that usually got up and walked around the room, comparing it with random people just to get out of their seat.

"Mrs. Gitty," A smart-aleck girl named Karen said, raising her hand, "I have a question!"

Mrs. Gitty walked over and turned her back on us, discussing whatever Karen had a question about. This gave me a chance to talk to Alex and Caitlyn again. I needed to know what was going on.

"Guys." I said, tapping Alex and Caitlyn's back simultaneously.

"Yes?" Caitlyn asked, turning around immediately.

Alex, though, didn't turn around as fast. I think she sighed impatiently before she turned around. "What?"

"Could you guys _please_ just tell me what's going on? I'm dying to know." I asked.

"Children!" Mrs. Gitty announced, back up in front of the room. "Are you done discussing your homework?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued, "Good. Today we are talking about the pythagorean theorum."

I ripped out a sheet of notebook paper as quietly as I could then wrote a note to Caitlyn, who was for some reason staring at me.

_Cait-_

_What in the world is going on between you and Alex? I'm your friend, so tell me. Please._

_N_

I tossed it to her while nodding to look like I was paying attention to what Mrs. Gitty was saying. She read it, took out a pencil and began writing.

_I'd rather not talk about it._

I sighed. Tearing another sheet out, I wrote to Alex.

_Al-_

_Whats going on between you and Cait?_

N

I tossed the note to Alex, but she didn't write back.

Whatever the issue was, I was determined to find out.

* * *

After math class, school was over. So I went on a search to find Mitchie. She probably knew what this whole thing was about, since she was there when they talked about it.

I saw her at her locker, talking to Alex. It seemed like Alex was mad at me too, but I didn't do anything... did I?

Mitchie looked up and saw me coming toward them and waved. Alex turned around and waved too. I guess the issue was between Alex and Caitlyn and Alex and Caitlyn only, since she seemed pretty happy to see me.

"Hey guys." I said when I got closer to them.

"Hi." The girls chorused.

"What's going on between Alex and Caitlyn?" I said quickly, getting to the point.

Alex shook her head, making me know that she wasn't about to talk about it. Mitchie looked guilty and ready to blurt out the truth.

"Come on Mitchie, you know you can tell me..." I said, reaching in my backpack for a pack of gummy worms. I had them ready everyday in case I needed to know something from her. She was a sucker for worms. Gummy worms. And I bet my right ear that Alex was a sucker for gummy worms too.

I dangled the bag in front of her. "Tell me and you get this..."

"You're bribing us!" Alex said, reaching for the bag, "That's not fair!"

I laughed and continued mesmerizing them. I knew she was going to give in any moment now.

"Will. Not. Give. In." Mitchie said, pressing her lips together.

"Uh-uh." Alex said, agreeing.

"Yes. You. Will." I said in the same tone she had used.

Two seconds later, Alex sighed. "Fine. We'll tell you. You're making me hungry."

I threw the bag towards the girls and they ripped it open, taking a handful each, practically emptying the small bag. I never knew girls could be so... hungry.

"We'll tell you about it when we walk to Alex's house." Mitchie said, chewing like a maniac.

"Great." I got to know the story and go inside Alex's house. What a winning situation.

"Great? Oh wait till you meet my brothers." Alex said, laughing at me. "They're a bunch of dorks."

"Dorks? I'm pretty sure I'll get along with them, since you guys are dorks."

"Hey!" They said. Alex threw a gummy worm at me.

We started walking. "So," I said, "Tell me."

"Well, see..." Alex began "Caitlyn--"

"Caitlyn likes you." Mitchie interrupted. "And she's jealous of Alex because--"

"She's not jealous of me!" Alex muttered furiously.

"Whatever you say..." Mitchie said in a sing-songy voice.

Alex glared at her. "Anyway, she likes you and--"

"She thinks that you like Alex so she wants Alex to stay away from you." Mitchie finished.

"So," I said, taking all this information in, "Long story short--"

"Caitlyn likes you, you and Alex like each other, Caitlyn's jealous!" Mitchie finished for me cheerfully, ignoring Alex's death glare.

"But we never said anything about liking each other." Alex said.

"Yeah, we didn't." I agreed.

"Oh but its _so_ obvious!" Mitchie replied dismissively with a wave of her hand. "Ask anyone."

"So what are you going to do? You obviously can't stay away from me." I said, then realized that sounded weird. "I mean, with all the classes we have together and everything."

"I don't know..." Alex sighed, "Maybe I should stay away from you. Caitlyn would be happier..."

"You can't do that!" Both Mitchie and I exclaimed. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"But Caitlyn..." Alex said, biting her lip.

"But Caitlyn can be jealous if she wants to. I happen to think that if you stay away from me, it would probably just cause more drama and confusion." I said, smartly.

"Well, I guess so." Alex replied reluctantly.

"And trust me," Mitchie added in, "Caitlyn's jealously'll be over soon. She'll like a new guy soon."

"We're not going to tell Caitlyn that we told Nate, are we?" Alex asked. "That would be... awkward."

"'Course not, silly goose!" Mitchie said, skipping towards Alex's house.

"She's way to hyper." I said to Alex.

Alex nodded. "Totally. Oh, and uh... let's pretend we never had this talk about The Caitlyn Dilemma, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded.

I knew I should've been happier about knowing what was going on, but now that I knew, and now that I was in the big tangled mess, I kinda sorta wished that I didn't.

* * *

**I think my endings are getting better. :) Hehehe, review? All you gotta do is click that little blue button, and type something! :D**

**PURPLE: You loved it**

**GREEN: You thought it could've been better, but it was okay**

**RED: You hated it**


	7. A Finding

**Hey guys, sorry for the huge long wait for the update. School's really killing me... I hope I can make it up to you guys by giving you this chappy! **

**PS: I don't own anything or anyone, only the plot. I also don't own the Spongebob Squarepants theme, no matter how much it rocks.**

**

* * *

**

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**by xScribbles819**

Chapter 7

**(Alex's POV)**

Whenever you wake up on a Thursday morning, you hear nothing. Well, almost nothing. Usually it's... peaceful, and quiet, right? Well this is what I woke up to:

_"Ahoy there kids! Ready to sing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song?"_

"YEAH!" Someone shouted, probably Max.

_"I can't hear you!"_

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Max shouted again.

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH," _The "pirate" held the note, then with that he began the song, with max, of course, joining in. _"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?!"_

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"_Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!" _

_"_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"_If nautical nosense be something you wish..."_

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

_"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!" _

And with that, Max started singing at the top of his lungs, "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGE-- BOB! SQUARE-- PANTS!!! AH HA HA HA AH HAR HAR HAR!"

I swear, sometimes I think Max is from Venus. Or better yet, Neptune, where the storms are free 24/7. Or whatever they say at school.

Usually I wouldn't mind this Max-type morning, since he wakes up early every single Thursday to watch his now favorite show, Spongebob Squarepants. In a couple of weeks, he'll trade in that show to watch something else... like Go Diego Go or something.

But since this whole thing with Caitlyn and Nate had gotten to me, I just kinda stumbled into my bathroom and started getting ready to school with a frown on my face. As Max started singing the song again, I went outside and shouted at him to be quiet. Then I realized I was being selfish and rude and really really paranoid. It wasn't like this thing was Max's fault. If anything, he was actually helping me by realizing that I was being weird and mean.

I got dressed and put on a pair of one of my favorite Converse, the ones that were purple with designs all over them. Harper and I had gotten Sharpies and drew random smileys, squiggles, and other lines and such on them. Thinking of those days just made me know how much I missed New York even more.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed a doughnut, looking at the clock and realizing that it was almost time for school. I had been late at least 5 times already, and if I was late anymore, the principal would send a note to my parents, and then everything would just be even more complicated.

"Max, it's time for school." I told him, grabbing the remote and preparing to turn off the TV.

"Not for me," Max replied, taking the remote away from me, "Maximan's got a dentist appointment."

I groaned. If he had a dentist appointment today, that meant me and Justin's appointments were next. Dad usually made them separate so he wouldn't have to face the depressing news about our teeth all at once.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Wouldn't dad have told us if we had appointments?"

Max shrugged, "I dunno. But Justin left already for school, and you'd better get going. Don't worry, I'll stop time for ya. It looks like a job for, "He jumped up into his superhero pose, "MAXIMAN!"

I rolled my eyes and left. Some things were better left at home.

* * *

  
"Heya." Caitlyn said, snickering as she saw me enter. She was sitting at another lunch table with Kimberly, Layna and Rochelle. What was she doing there with them? Oh yeah. Because of me.

I chose to ignore her and continued walking past her. Concentrating on the food on my tray, I didn't notice that Kimberly stuck her foot out a little. I tripped over and landed right smack on my face.

"Great entrance, _Allie_." Layna said.

"It's Alex." Nate snapped at them, helping me up. My food had luckily not been spilled on the floor so I quickly picked them up and ran-walked to our table, my face turning red.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, with concern. "I saw what happened."

"I think _everyone_ saw what happened." Jason replied.

Mitchie shot him a look. "That doesn't help, Jase."

Jason's head hung. "I'm sorry."

I laughed, hoping the redness from my face was gone. "It's okay you guys." I sighed and began examining my food to make sure there were no bugs or anything like that on them.

"Seriously, what's their problem?" Ella asked, glaring at them. "I can't believe Caitlyn decided to go sit with them. They're like... the devils of the school."

"Devils with sweet little faces around the teachers." Mitchie added, shooting a glare or two at the table too. "And even though Caitlyn's kinda being a jerk right now, she doesn't deserve to sit with those losers."

Shane, Mitchie and Ella kept talking. Jason just started peeling his orange slowly, and Nate looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "And I'm sure going to keep an eye out for feet whenever I walk around now."

Nate laughed, "You wanna come over after school? I wanna... show you something."

I shook my head, "Can't. I've got family committment thing, but you can come over... around 7?" Wizard lessons would be done by then, it would all be cool.

"Sure." Nate said nodding.

"Great." I smiled and looked disgustingly at my orange. It was bruised up. The bell rang and I was glad to get out of this cafeteria, away from Caitlyn.

Nate waited for me as I threw away my trash. "Shall we go?" Nate asked in an English accent.

"Wow, you're jolly good at that." I replied, laughing, "Let us go to class." We skipped through the doorway and into the classroom, both of us laughing since we were being such dorks.

* * *

"You guys were supposed to complete your group project by today!" Dad growled as he shook his head disappointingly at us. We had been assigned to do another project together weeks ago, but I got carried away with my friends and school drama, Max was trying to figure out how to put on 17 different pairs of pants, and Justin was trying to create another robot so he could enter the Robot Olympics.

"I'm sorry!" Max shouted, as he struggled to get his 6th pair of pants on. They were pajama pants with ponies on them, surrounded by bright red hearts that looked like they were gushing blood.

"Yeah, I couldn't work on it because I have to get this robot done by the deadline!" Justin said frantically, racing around and trying to get some stuff together.

"And I was just... caught up with all my schoolwork." I said, coming up with an excuse. I didn't want to tell my family about Caitlyn and the 3 brats, they were just going to get involved, and life was complicated enough as it was.

Dad shook his head again. "You guys were supposed to work together so the project could be done and you could go back to doing whatever you wanted to do!"

"I'm sorry!" Max shouted again, pulling up his 8th pair of pants. They were pajama bottoms, and had purple pencils drawn across them. "But you know, there's this contest at school and whoever has the most pair of pants on by--"

"I don't care about that contest!" Dad said, "You guys need to take on more responsiblities and actually do your work. Justin, get away from that robot. Max, stop trying to wewar 20 pants at one time, and Alex, put away your phone."

I lowered my phone beneath the table and continued texting. Harper was texting me, and I was telling her what was going on. She was also telling me about the new girl, and apparently they had gotten to know each other very well. I didn't know what the big deal was. She sounded like a big sissy girl to me.

"Alex!" said Dad.

"Fine, fine, I'll put away my phone!" I said back, sending a quick message to Harper. _Gotta go, family committment again. _

Harper texted back quickly. _You guys still do that? Hey, I'm making lemon-berry tarts! Want some? I can send them over! _

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my phone into my pocket. Harper hadn't changed one bit.

* * *

**(Nate's POV) **

I glanced at the clock again, my foot tapping the floor repeatedly. Shane shot me a look that said 'stop doing that' but I ignored him and kept tapping my foot. Annoying my family was fun.

"Nate!" Jason cried, "Your foot-tapping is annoying me!"

"That's the point," Mitchie said, throwing me a look. Apparently the foot-tapping was getting to her too. "Why don't you just go over already? We could all be happy then."

"Because," I explained, picking up my guitar and strumming a few chords, "She said 7. And right now it's 5:30!"

"Well just go over!" Mitchie replied, throwing a rubber band towards Shane. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you went over a little early. Alex is a cool girl, she'll understand that you wanna see her badly."

I glared at her and didn't say anything. She was right though, Alex was nice, _very_ nice, I might add, and what was the harm of going over a little early?

"Don't you want something to eat?" Shane asked as I stood up. We hadn't eaten dinner yet, and I was beyond starving. But I shook my head and just grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door.

I'd written a song for Alex, something that just came to my mind when I was playing my guitar. I had played it in front of the group, and they all actually agreed (for once) that Alex would love it. That was partially why I was so anxious to go over.

The other reason... well, I sorta kinda figured that I liked Alex. I guess Mitchie was right after all. Now I only had to hope that Alex liked me back.

The walk to her house wasn't far. It was nice actually, despite the fact that it was starting to get dark outside. I wondered if Alex would think I'm weird when I showed up at her house an hour and a half before I was supposed to.

_Stop worrying about it. _I told myself, _If Mitchie thinks Alex is not going to get mad, then she's probably right. They're practically sisters anyway._

I knocked on the door and Alex's mom answered. She was a really nice person, and she greeted me with a smile and asked me to come inside. Looking at the guitar case in my hand, she nodded knowingly.

"Alex is downstairs with her brothers and dad." I thanked her and walked toward the basement door. I turned around and saw that her eyes had grown really wide and she looked kidn of guilty and full of shame.

"Is everything okay Mrs. Russo?" I asked, wondering if I had done something wrong.

Her face returned to its normal state and she nodded, opening the door. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. You can go on down there." Then she moved her head into the opening and shouted down, "NATE'S COMING DOWN!"

No one responded so I guess that meant that no one heard her. I shrugged and started going down, step by step. I heard her sigh nervously and looked back, afraid of what was going on.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Well, it's just that..." She stopped herself before telling me whatever was going on. "Nothing."

"Okay." I started down again and turned the corner.

Just in time to see this bright light coming out of a stick.

Which was in Alex's hand.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffy eh? Heh, again, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I hope I made up for it. Did I? **

**PURPLE: Yes, that was definitely worth the wait and this chappy was awesome**

**GREEN: Ehh, it was okay**

**RED: It was definitely not worth the wait and this story is the worst.**

** :)**


	8. Dramarama

**Wow, you guys are amazing :) All those reviews? It makes me all jumpy inside :D So now, here's chapter... 8!**

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**By xScribbles819**

Chapter 8

**(Alex's POV) **

As soon as I cast the spell, _magicalbombulus_, I felt something standing behind me. Or, rather, _someone_, now that I saw Nate standing right there, in the entrance of the lair, looking confused and creeped out in the cutest way.

I turned around and saw the widened eyes on the faces of Justin and dad. Max, well, he was picking at something on a pair of pants. I turned back toward Nate and smiled nervously. "Hey... Nate."

"Hi..." He replied, the puzzled expression still on his face, "What's going on down here?"

Mom came down hurriedly, all out of breath. "I forgot about wizard lessons and, well, Nate wanted to see Alex so I just directed him downstairs, and _how_ was I supposed to tell him _not_ to go downstairs?"

Nate's eyes widened, "Did she just say _wizard_ lessons?"

I laughed and patted him on the back, "No, of course not! What she-- she mean to say was that... we were practicing a magic act!" I came up with that while I went along, trying to sound as real as I could, "Yeah, a magic act. And what we were doing was, see there's a magic kit that came with these wands," I held up my wand, "And it _looked _like the magic was real, because that's what it was _supposed_ to look like." I nodded at him, hoping that he would take the made up excuse.

He blinked at me.

I gulped and quickly said, "Yeah, so what you saw there was only a trick! And it's not real, of course it's not." I faked a laugh, "Why _would_ it be real?"

"Nice save," Max whispered loudly.

I groaned in frustration. The one time Max could've been occupied with something else, he chose to pay attention and ruin the whole excuse. Now what was Nate going to say?

I peeked at him. He looked like he was in pain. "Nate?" I asked, secretly threatening Justin for not helping me, "Are you okay?"

He finally broke the silence that went throughout the house a moment later, "So what you mean to say is... is that you guys are _wizards_?"

"No!" Dad yelled, and at the same time I said, "Yeah."

"_Wizards_?" Nate asked again, as if he wanted to make sure this scene was real.

"Yeah, um, I'll tell you about it, why don't we go upstairs?" I offered, glaring at my dad. He obviously knew nothing could be done except tell Nate what we were.

Nate turned, guitar in hand, and walked slowly up the stairs. I climbed the steps carefully after him. We climbed more the stairs that led to my room, and I closed the door behind me and let out my breath. I didn't even realize I was holding it in.

"So," I said meekly, "What's up?"

"What's _up_?" Nate asked, "What's _up_? I just found out Alexandria Russo is a wizard. _That's_ what's up!"

I winced at the tone of his voice. "Ehh... you're pretty funny dude." I playfully punched his shoulder and he looked at me weirdly.

"Care to... explain?" He asked, his tone softening as he looked at the expression on my face. I'm pretty sure I must've looked like I was in pain too.

"See, my family and I are... wizards. And what we do every Thursday is we go downstairs into the lair--"

"Lair?"

"--Basement, lair, same difference." I shrugged it off, that wasn't important right now. "Anyway, we go downstairs and we practice our magic. Our dad is our teacher, because when we get all grown up or whatever we have to compete in this wizard test to see which one of us can keep our magic."

"But isn't your dad magical?" Nate asked, his guitar forgotten at the edge of my bed.

"Well... he won his powers but he gave them up to our uncle Kalboe so he could marry my mom." I stopped for a second, then kept going when I saw the waiting look on his face, "And we can't tell anyone about our powers, otherwise it could be very dangerous."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know! I don't pay attention in class!"

"So..." Nate said, taking all this information in, "Every Thurday you actually have 'wizard lessons' instead of the family commitment thing you always tell us about?"

"Well, I'm with my family, so technically I'm not lying." I grinned and laughed.

Nate's face was blank, then it turned kind of... purplish with rage. "You mean to tell me you were lying about this? Why couldn't you have told me? I would've kept it a secret!"

"I couldn't--" I tried to explain, "I mean, I didn't even tell Mitchie, so how would I have been able to tell you?"

"Oh, I get it." Nate said, standing up and heading for the door, "I'm considered lower than Mitchie. That's why you wouldn't tell me." He didn't wait for an answer, just stomped out the door and left our house.

I sighed and turned back to my computer, wondering if there was a way I could make it up to him. Nate's guitar was still on my bed, obviously forgotten in the middle of all the drama. I picked it up and put it on top of my desk, where it was safer and wouldn't get sit on. Underneath the guitar was a sheet of paper.

I picked it up and realized that it had been a song. For me. Clearly at the top, it said "An Untitled Song, for Alex Russo, from Nate Gray."

I put it beside my guitar and blinked my tears away. Los Angeles was _definitely_ not the place for me.

* * *

**(Nate's POV)**

As I walked home, my hands shoved in my pockets, I realized that I had forgotten my guitar and the song at Alex's. I groaned, knowing that if I showed up they would just shoo me away because of my bad behavior.

I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head. But the ever since Alex moved here, everything had gotten more complicated. Sure, I loved knowing Alex and I loved having her as my buddy, but I couldn't help thinking that she was just... messing a lot of things up. Caitlyn wasn't talking to _any_ of our group members, and now that I had found out about Alex being a wizard, I just... well... I kind of wished that I hadn't gotten in this mess.

I opened the door to our house and found Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Ella there smiling brightly and playing a game of cards. Of course they were oblivious to the fact that I had just gotten home. I slammed the door and waited for them to notice.

"Oh, hey Nate!" Mitchie said, waving me over, "We didn't expect you to be here so early." Then she studied my face intensely and asked, "What happened?"

"And dude," Jason said, "Where's your guitar?"

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Shane asked.

"Why is your hair messed up?" Ella added in, flashing out a comb. She began coming out my curly brown hair.

"What happened?" I asked, leading them into the kitchen. "I found out that Alex had been keeping secrets from me."

"What secrets?" Shane asked.

"Would you let me finish?!" I yelled. "Sorry."

Shane nodded.

"My guitar's at Alex's. I left it there. And I don't know _why_ I look like I've seen a ghost, and I don't know why my hair's messed up."

"Okay, okay, just... tell us what happened." Mitchie said calmly.

"I can't!" I wailed, "I just... can't! Everything I found out has to be kept a secret!"

"Is Alex secretly a wizard?" Jason said accusingly.

I looked at him in terror. "How did you know?"

"I didn't..."Jason said, confused. "I just wanted to make a joke about it."

"This isn't time for jokes." Ella told him sternly. Jason hung his head, "Okay." Then he brightened, "Hey, why don't you go fix my hair? I've been dying to see what it looks like curled!" The two of them hooked arms and skipped up the stairs to get the curler.

With the two air-heads out of the way, I could tell some of what had happened to Mitchie and Shane.

"Alex is a wizard?" Mitchie asked.

"Well... yeah. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone because she said that if anyone found out they could be in danger or something like that." I shrugged, not remembering every detail.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Shane said, "Backtrack a moment. Start from the beginning."

"Okay," I said, taking a sip from the Coke I had gotten out, "I got to her house and I asked to see Alex. Her mom told me that they were downstairs, then started freaking out about something. I asked if she was okay, and she was all like 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.'"

"And then?" Mitchie inquired, whipping out a notebook and pen like a detective.

"Then," I said, giving her a look that told her to put her tools away, "I went downstairs and I saw Alex say some magic thing and then this light shot out of her 'wand'. She turned around after that and tried to come up with some bogus excuse that didn't make sense at all. Then we went into her room and--"

"Ooh," Mitchie said, "Did you two _kisss_?"

"Mitch," Shane warned, shooting her a look. Mitchie rolled her eyes and nodded at me to continue.

"--And she told me about how she and her brothers were wizards in training. And then I left because I got all mad, which is why I don't have my guitar with me anymore."

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh on her?" Mitchie asked, "She seems like she's telling the truth."

I shrugged, not really sure of what to say next. I didn't exactly want to tell them about how I thought Alex was sorta... ruining our lives at the moment.

"Well I'm going to go call her." Mitchie stood up, "I'll find out what's going on." She left me and Shane alone.

"Shane?" I asked, hoping this would be a good time for some older brother advice. "I feel like..."

"Like she's ruining your life?"

"How'd you know?"

Shane shrugged, "Lucky guess. Look, you should definitely talk to her. Maybe if you told her how you feel, she'll understand and... I don't know, but she'll be better, I guess. Whatever you do, _don't_ ignore her and act like you don't know her." He stood up and walked away, leaving me to think about it.

After a few hours of sitting there, alone in the kitchen with only an empty can of coke beside me, I finally thought of a plan. It wasn't brilliant but ignoring Alex and acting like I didn't know her was the best thing to do for now. I didn't know what else to do, anyway.

Caitlyn would probably talk to us again, and everything would be back to normal.

Right?

* * *

**Ohh, bad boy, Nate. Do you think he's being a bad boy? Lol, anyhoo, you know the routine, except this time... I'm gonna use some different colors :)**

**Orange- If you thought that you definitely liked this chapter and wanna read more of it**

**Blue- You thought it was okay and a little not original **

**Gray (I absolutely despise that color, it's so... drab and dull -.-)- If you didn't like it at all!!!!**

**Review?**


	9. Operation Find Alex

**I know the whole drama thing last chapter wasn't too original, lol, it definitely wasn't one of my favorites, but I hope you find this chappy better. After all, Alex is a wizard, and being a wizard makes everything not what it seems, right? Alright, alright, that was cheesy but who cares? On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**By xScribbles819**

Chapter 9

**(Alex's POV)**

The day was awful, not only because Nate ignored me for the whole day, but that I accidentally had stepped on his guitar and kinda... broken a string. Not that that was a huge matter in the middle of this mess.

I went through the day actually trying to concentrate on my studies, mostly because everyone kept avoiding me and mostly because nobody would talk to me. I figured Nate had told everyone that I was evil and was planning to take over the world while attempting to lie to everyone. Maybe that was a huge exaggeration, but at least I knew Nate had told someone _something_.

I stopped while walking home and decided to think things over. After all, no one was around, and though Mitchie and Ella were still talking to me, they had some band rehearsal thing today. Who knew they were even in a band?

Sitting down on a bench, I didn't realize that it was broken. It snapped in half and I fell to the floor. I got up and ignored the pain that was growing on my elbow, where I'd stopped my fall. I kicked a rock and it flew toward a window, almost breaking it. Sighing, I walked toward the house.

As I opened up the door and went into the bathroom to get a bandage for my cut that I had suddenly found, I saw Mom, Dad and Justin sitting around the kitchen table talking intensely.

"Hey guys," I said, not really wondering what they were up to. "What are you guys doing? Talking about the new zit on Justin's face?"

Justin's head turned around and he smirked at me. "Nope, we're talking about _you_." But he took a large spoon and looked at his face to make sure he didn't have another giant zit like before.

Me? Now _that_ was something I needed to know about. "Me?" I asked, "What about me?"

"We were talking about how you told Nate about your wizardry?" Mom said, starting to frown. "It turns out he told Mitchie and the rest of your little clique."

I stifled a laugh. "Clique?"

"Alex!" Dad said, he was standing now and he looked quite frustrated. Quite. "Don't you realize how serious of a matter this is?"

"We are in serious violation of code 299756!" Justin added in, standing beside dad with his hands on his hips.

"How do you remember that stuff?" I wondered, completely ignoring the stern looks coming from my parents eyes. "And what does it matter anyway? Nate isn't even talking to me anymore."

My mom's eyes suddenly got wide with sympathy. "Oh, Alex. I'm very sorry, honey."

"Theresa." Dad said, looking at his wife with a weird look. "This isn't the time to talk about Alex's love life. Because she isn't supposed to have one right now, _and_ because of the serious violation of the code 299756!"

"Jerry," Mom said, "Our daughter is completely miserable! Look at her little face."

I sighed and dropped on the couch. "Would you just tell me what's going on?"

"We already told you what was going on." Justin replied, studying his face in one of mom's small hand mirrors, "We're going to either have to move outta here or make up an excuse of why you told them you were a wizard."

"Oh, I'll think of an excuse," I raised my hand as if volunteering, then laughed, "I'm already good at that stuff. Let's see... we could tell them that we were having a mental day, and we--"

"Alex, there's nothing we can do about it." Dad said, "We're going to have to move away."

"But we just moved here." I complained. "Wasn't that hard enough?"

"I'm sorry." He said, "But after Max gets home from soccer, we're going to have a family discussion."

Then, as if on cue, Max breezed in through the door with his sweaty face and messed up hair. "I am here!" He announced, "I knew I was important to the family! Now, let's sit down and have this family meeting talk thing." He sat down on a chair and looked at us with a professional face. As if a professional would be wearing a muddy soccer uniform and have sweat dripping from his face.

Justin explained what had happened and Max jumped up, excited. "Let's move to France! I already know some French." He cleared his throat, "Ahem... Hola, senorita!"

My dad covered his face with his hands. Max had directed that toward him, and him knowing Spanish, he knew that Max was saying 'Hello madam!'

"Um, Max," Justin said, doing his famous I-know-everything smirk, "That's Spanish."

"Ohh...." Max said, but then a moment later he sprang up. "Well then, let's move to outer space!"

"Max," Justin replied rolling his eyes, "Outer space is not a good place for us. We wouldn't be able to breathe without space suits, and wearing one for the rest of our lives may ruin our perfectly good reputation."

"Yeah," I added, agreeing, "That would totally ruin my hair." I grabbed a lock of my curly hair and showed it to everyone.

"Why don't we move back to New York?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, we move over here then move back!" I snorted, "Like that's perfectly normal."

"Wisconsin." Mom said suddenly, as if a bright idea had come to her. "Wisconsin!"

All four of us stared at her and asked, "Wisconsin?"

"Yes," Mom replied, "Wisconsin. My cousin lives there! She could help us get settled and everything."

"Then it's settled," Dad confirmed, "We'll move to Wisconsin in 3 weeks."

"3 weeks?" I exclaimed, "That's barely enough time to settle this... this argument I have with everyone!"

"Hey you're the one who caused all of this," Justin told me. I realized he was right and slumped down on the couch. I'd have to figure out a way to get things moving. Fast.

* * *

**(Nate's POV [new scene- 3 weeks later, the last day that Alex was going to be here])**

I stood in shock as I stared at the phone. Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Ella were beside me, all staring at the phone in shock too.

I pressed the replay button and listened to Alex's message again. She sounded more nervous each time I heard her, and not only could I not sotp listening to her beautiful voice, now I couldn't stop thinking about how messed up I was trying to ignore Alex this whole time.

It was obvious Alex had been trying to tell us something the past 3 weeks. Something important. But I didn't know it was _this_ important!

"Hey Nate." Alex had said into the phone, "Oh and hi Shane and Jason and Mitchie and Ella, I mean if you're there.. Um, yeah in a few hours I'll be leaving because, well, because you guys kinda told each other that um, well, my family is kinda made up of wizards. We have to leave to that no one will ever find out about it." There was a pause, then she said some more, "I can't tell you guys where we're going because that'll just ruin the whole... purpose."

As she rambled on, I cursed myself for telling people that Alex was a wizard. Even though no one really believed me, I didn't know that that secret had to be kept for their family's safety.

"So, I hope you guys will be happy and all, tell Caitlyn that I said hi. Love you all, bye!" Her voice sounded choked up at the end, which was pretty normal. And after she said 'love you all, bye' she hung up really quickly.

I realized that everyone was staring at me, so I looked down and stared at my hands.

"Nate!" Mitchie screeched, "You caused this!" She crossed her arms and turned around, staring at the ceiling.

I looked up and made a face, but I knew she was right.

Shane sighed and shook his head. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We can't really do anything about it." I said, "I mean, she didn't tell us where she was going or anything."

Mitchie whirled around and pointed at me, "You're supposed to fix this! Do you seriously want the love of your life to just go off somewhere because _you_ told everyone that she was a wizard?" She took a step toward me, I backed up. "Can you not see that you guys are meant for each other?" Another step forward. "You should _do_ something about this mess!" Another step. "And you should do something _now_!"

"Calm down, Mitchie." Shane

"I can't calm down! All you guys just forget about every girl that you like, but I think Nate and Alex would've had something going if they had gotten together and ignored the fact that Alex didn't tell us she was a wizard!"

She was right. I couldn't just let Alex leave like that. Who in their right mind would do that?

"Okay, okay," I said, stopping the two from fighting. "We have to go find Alex before she moves to who-knows-where."

"Let's call this mission Operation Find Alex!" Jason shouted.

"Okay, okay," I replied again, "Operation Find Alex is a go."

Mitchie shook her head. "You guys are all too cheesy. Let's just find the girl."

Shane nodded, "She said she was leaving in a few hours, so that probably means that she hasn't left yet."

"Yeah," I replied, looking at the clock. "But Alex called us a 'few hours ago'. She could leave any minute now!"

"Well then let's go to her house!" Mitchie screamed. She thrust open the door like an expert. "Operation Find Alex is a go."

"I said that before." I reminded her.

"Who cares?!" She said. And we all ran out the door, determined to stop Alex from moving to wherever in any way that we could.

* * *

**Ehh... iffy ending. Lol**

**Juice box- you loved it**

**Grape- you thought it was okay**

**tomato- you hated it**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :)**


	10. A Tracking Device and the Plane

**Well I really don't have anything to say this time... so enjoy the chapter... :)**

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**By xScribbles819**

Chapter 10

**(Nate's POV)**

We all ran, biked, or skated over to Alex's house as fast as we could. Shane took the bike, Jason and Ella apparently had learned how to skateboard together, and Mitchie and I just ran.

But it didn't matter how fast we could've ran, biked or skated. Because we were late.

Too late.

Nothing in the whole world could've helped me feel less guilty about all of this. Because I knew this whole thing was my fault. If I hadn't gotten mad at Alex, or just not ignored her, I would've answered the phone and at least tried to stop her from moving in a better way.

But I didn't. I ignored her, didn't answer the phone, listened to her message at the wrong time, and now we were standing here, staring at her deserted house.

Mitchie dug out her key, the spare one that Alex had given her since they were so close. She unlocked the door quickly and thrust it open, only to find an empty house.

"Do you guys want to check the rooms?" She asked, but we all knew that no one was there. She led us inside anyway, and we divided up, Shane and Mitchie in the basement, Ella and Jason downstairs, leaving me with the entire upstairs.

I headed into Alex's room first, because my guilt was killing me. I couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe she had left a note or something hidden somewhere that only I could find, telling me where her family had gone.

I opened the door slowly, taking my time. After all, the damage was done, her family had moved away and we had all the time in the world. I looked around, but saw nothing except a broken guitar that looked an awful lot like the one I had brought over, and a piece of paper with a bunch of words on it. Probably the song that I had written.

Sighing, I bent over and took the paper. I shoved it in my pocket without looking at it, and retrieved my broken guitar. How had this happened? Maybe Alex was mad at me for causing all this and decided to break it on purpose. Or maybe she had accidentally tripped over it. Either way, I deserved a broken guitar.

I looked through Max's and Justin's old rooms, feeling kind of like a stalker. Even though there wasn't anything left in the rooms, it felt like I was violating their privacy or something. When I came out of Justin's room, I had had enough. I definitely wasn't going to look through their parents' room. Who knew what was left behind in there?

With a sigh of defeat, I headed downstairs and found them all waiting for me. They hadn't found anything either.

"Nothing?" Shane asked. I shook my head.

"Then why do you have a broken guitar?" Mitchie asked, kind of annoyed.

"Oh," I said, suddenly remembering about the note, "I found it in Alex's room with a piece of paper."

"What did it say?" Ella asked.

"Uh..."I took it out of my pocket and shrugged, "I didn't exactly read it."

Mitchie sighed. She grabbed it out of my hands and gasped. "It's a note from Alex!"

We all craned our necks to see over her shoulder. I stood behind her, since I was taller than her and stared at the words.

_Nate-_

_Sorry about the broken guitar. I sorta stepped on it and the string broke. I would've gotten it fixed for you but my allowance was taken away because of all the trouble I had gotten into these past months. Didn't really surprise me, but you know..._

_I hope you guys aren't trying to look for me or anything. That would just make this whole situation more complicated. The whole point of moving was to get away from you guys... no offense or anything._

_Maybe I should've told you before, but I--_

_Nah, I shouldn't... well maybe I should.... I should've used pencil this note is getting long and you're probably getting all bored._

_Well before you do get bored and throw this away... I just wanted to let you know that yeah, Mitchie was right. I do like you._

_A lot. _

_-Alex_

_PS: Usually I don't sound like this, and I don't usually write notes either, but you know, I figured this might be the last chance I could say this.... burn this note please and pretend you never read it._

_PPS: I wasn't lying about the part where I said I like you...._

_PPS: BURN THIS NOTE!_

"Ha ha, I _told_ you she liked you!" Mitchie said, pointing at me. Then she realized that Alex was gone and her smile dissolved.

"And we all knew that you like her!" Jason said, his voice unusually gloomy.

I nodded, a huge lump forming in my throat. Maybe I was glad Alex admitted to liking me, but she didn't tell us where she was going and that didn't really help us.

"Well she didn't tell us where they were going." Shane pointed out.

"Gee, thanks for the depressing piece of news, genius." I snapped, then sighed. "Does anybody happen to have a tracking device or something?"

Jason gasped. "I made one!"

"_We_ made one." Ella corrected. Jason nodded, and pointed out the door, "It's in our house!"

I looked at Mitchie and Shane. They were just as confused as I was. "They _made_ a tracking device?"

"Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to work?" Mitchie asked.

"Come on guys!" Jason exclaimed, pushing us out the door. "We've got a mission to do!"

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"I can't _believe_ we're moving to Wisconsin!" Max said, jumping up and down in his seat. "I heard that 20% of the people there are freaks!"

"Where did you hear that?" Justin asked, rolling his eyes. Max's ears usually heard wrong.

"From a fashion magazine." Max replied, reaching for his Nintendo DS.

I sprang up. "Did you take my magazine?!"

Max hid his face behind his DS. "Uh... maybe."

"Whatever." I grumbled, settling back into my seat. We were on the airplane to Wisconsin. I didn't even know _where_ the place was.

I had thought that my message would've set an alarm for Nate and the others, but apparently they either didn't listen to it or was too late arriving at my house. Either way, now we were moving to Wisconsin and there was no way we were going back.

"Still upset about Nate?" Mom said sympathetically. I could always count on mom for sympathy, even when I didn't need it.

"It's good we're moving." My dad said, refolding the newspaper in front of him, "That way you can just forget the boy even existed!"

"Jerry!" Mom scolded, slapping his arm.

"Theresa!" Dad mimicked.

The guy sitting next to us glared at them and shushed. "Be quiet! My son is sleeping!" He pointed to a big beefy guy next to him that looked about 40 years old.

"I swear, sometimes you guys are like little toddlers." Justin remarked, clearing his throat and going back to his laptop. "But that's okay, because I can just ignore you while building my online robot."

"Whoa," Max said, awed, "What's that tubby thing on its butt?"

"That's the tail!" Justin said, shooing him away.

"Never knew tails were so bulky." Max said to me.

I snickered, "I didn't even know robots _had_ tails." Then I stared out the window and returned to my thinking position. Moving to California made me think a lot more than usual. Which was not a good thing.

But I guess thinking would help me with my sticky situation. How was I supposed to communicate with everyone again? Of course, Harper knew I was a wizard and where we were going, but if we weren't supposed to tell anyone, how would I talk with Mitchie? Or Shane, or Jason or Ella? Or Nate?

* * *

**(Nate's POV)**

Jason and Ella had actually built a tracking device. Only problem was, we needed Alex to call us again and knowing that she wasn't allowed to talk with us anymore, the tracking device wouldn't really work.

I sat down and stared at my pizza slice. I felt like giving up, but I couldn't; this was my fault and I knew that I had to fix this.

"Why don't we... nah." Shane began, then brightened up, "Hey are you guys ready for our concert tomorrow night?"

"How can you guys think of concerts when we're supposed to be looking for Alex?" Ella asked.

Mitchie high fived her, "Right on, girl!"

They were right. We had to find her, because we all knew that without Alex in our life, it would just be an even bigger mess.

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter being all shorter than usual. :( But I wanted to update before the weekend, so yeah. I hope you liked it :D **

**Happy December everyone! Anybody watching Merry Christmas Drake & Josh? I certainly am :)**

**Ohh right, we need codes for reviewing. All right... let's see**

**POST: **

**iPod- if you loved this chapter**

**Mouse- if you thought this chapter was okay**

**Science Fair (Gosh I hate it, because it's so confusing and complicated!!! But of course, for you smart science people out there, rock on :D)- if you didn't like this chapter. **


	11. Concert

**Heya, betcha you're excited to see me, huh? :]**

**Okay, I'm extremely sorry for the slow update. My busy life + extreme writer's block= no chapter. But I hope you'll like this one :) **

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**by xScribbles819**

Chapter 11

**(Nate's POV)**

I was dreaming wasn't I? Alex was right in front of me, smiling. Smiling at me, smiling at everyone. And her family was right behind her, smiling widely with their teeth out in the open.

And everyone was happy. Especially me.

Alex looked at me and smiled again. Her big brown eyes shining, her hair blown by the wind. She threw her arms open and--

_Plop!_

Yup. I was dreaming.

Jason had thrown a pillow at my head.

"Get up, Nate!" Jason shouted, jumping on the bed. "We have a concert today. You have to help me with my hair!" He ran a hand through his mess of hair and tried to slick it back- the cool way. His hair just flopped back over and he shrugged, getting off the bed and grabbing a comb from the stand.

"Yeah, get up. We have a concert." Shane repeated, dragging me out of bed. He looked tired, probably from talking to Mitchie all night about Alex.

Looked like we weren't going to have a good concert.

I mumbled to myself about how my brothers didn't have a sense of respect and lazily put on some clothes. I looked at the two, busy straightening their hair and applying hair gel. Well, at least Jason was. Shane looked like he was about to throw his straightener out the window because it wasn't working properly.

"Come on man!" Jason said, throwing me a comb. "Come your hair!"

Shane turned and looked at me. "Yeah, your hair does look like a mess."

I yawned. "Whatever."

"Dude you can't be upset about Alex when it's the night of our concert! It won't help us sell records when we don't have a good concert!" Jason complained.

"He's right." Shane added in, "Help us have a good concert, and tomorrow we'll stay up all day and night to help you find Alex."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I stuck the comb in my hair and shuffled out the door into the kitchen. I needed food.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

"Alex! Get down here!" Dad called. I stopped pacing in my room and looked at the clock. 2:45 PM. Three hours till the Connect 3 concert. I had begged to go. But Mom and Dad said that going would possibly ruin our whole entire plan and we would have to move... again. Justin had even threw in an extra evil glare so I would feel guilty about this.

I walked slowly down the stairs, emphasizing how angry I was at my parents for not letting me go.

My dad saw me and he sighed. "Alex, hurry up. You don't want to be late."

"Be late for what." I mumbled, shoving my hair back from my forehead.

"For the Connect 3 concert of course!" Mom exclaimed, throwing her arms out.

"What?" I asked, not quite sure what they were saying.

"They agreed you can go to the concert." Justin said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that," I waved a hand in dismissal, "But I thought you said I couldn't go and 'it would ruin our whole entire plan and we would have to move again.'"

"Well... there were some conditions." Mom said. "One, you must wear a wig to cover up that hair of yours."

"And two, you can't talk to _anyone_ that you know." Dad took over, "Three, you must stay with Justin at all times."

"And four," Mom said, glaring at Dad for interrupting, "You have to come home straight away. No autographs!"

"Wow gee, that's a lot of conditioners." Max jumped in, "How are we going to buy all of it? I've never even heard of those conditioner brands!"

"Not conditioner, conditions." I said. Then I looked at my parents. "Okay, I agree. But do I have to stay with Justin? I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Justin will make sure you don't do something aloof." Dad said.

I stifled a laugh. "Aloof?"

"Yes, aloof." Dad said sternly, "Otherwise you'll come straight home and you'll never go to another concert again."

"Wow, what a hard life I have." I remarked sarcastically.

"This is for your own good." Mom replied, "At least we're letting you go to their concert."

"True." I shrugged and headed upstairs to get my stuff. "Uh... can't I just... zap us there?"

"No!" They all yelled.

"Whatever." I grumbled, then brightened up. Maybe I wouldn't not ever see my friends again.

* * *

**(Nate's POV)**

"Are you guys ready?!" The host announced, standing on the stage.

"YEAH!" The crowd shouted. Someone began chanting 'Connect 3' and soon everyone was saying that. I looked at Shane and Jason. They looked pumped, stretching and grinning. Mitchie and Ella were backstage, making sure everything was going alright. And me, I was still pretty... not happy.

"Give it up for... Nate, Shane and Jason!" The host yelled into the mic. We ran out from the stage. As soon as I saw the smiling faces, my worries went all the way in the back of my head and I kept them there. Jason and Shane were right. It wouldn't help us if we didn't have a good concert.

"Hey everybody!" Jason shouted. He waved dramatically. "This song is dedicated to our good friends Mitchie, Ella and Alex!" He began strumming, and we all joined in.

_Here goes nothing._ I thought. _Just stop thinking about Alex and start playing._

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

"Would you stop stepping on my foot?" Justin complained. I didn't answer, I was too busy having fun jumping up and down with the crowd. People looked at me funny because I was wearing a pink wig, but I didn't care. I adjusted it again so it wouldn't fall off. Mom and Dad sure didn't do a good job finding me the right size wig.

One thing I couldn't stop doing was looking at Nate. He looked like he was having fun, which was a good thing. Pretty soon we would forget about each other, move on, and probably never see each other again. And I was finally okay with that.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Justin said. "Come on." He pulled me away from dozens of jumping and screaming people and led me backstage.

"Ew, I'm not going into the bathroom with you!" I said, disgusted. Couldn't Justin understand that girls did not go into the men's room?

"No, you're going to stay out here and wait for me. Don't talk to anyone!" He said, rolling his eyes. He made the motions with his fingers pointing to his eyes and then back at me, then disappeared behind the door.

I sighed and waited, crossing my arms. This would take a while.

"Whoa... cool hair!" Someone said behind me. My eyes widened and before I could stop myself, I turned around to see who had said it.

In front of me was everyone: Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Ella and of course Nate. I guess their break was now.

"Uh... thanks." I said, trying to mimick a British accent. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out well.

Everyone but Nate smiled and turned back to their clipboard. He stared at me intensely and his hand shook as he reached up.

And then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The wig was removed from my head and my dark hair was falling out.

* * *

**Ooooh, cliffy! hehehe :) Did I leave ya speechless? Just joking. :] So anyways, happy holidays to all of you! And many thanks to all the reviewers, without you, I seriously wouldn't be writing this thing. **

**Sweatshirt- You loved it**

**Jeans- You thought it was okay**

**Glitter (ick... *shudder*)- You hated it**


	12. Another Spectular Plan

**Soo.. wow it's already 2009! The year went by so fast [sob], so yeah, enough of my weird crazy thoughts. Here's another chapter, written just for you :)**

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**by xScribbles819**

Chapter 12

**(Alex's POV)**

Maybe he had forgotten my name. Or maybe he was still in shock. Whatever the reason, we were staring at each other for the longest time before he finally broke the silence.

"Alex?" His voice was barely a whisper. So he hadn't forgotten my name. He looked so confused, yet so happy (who knew why), and at the same time, frustrated and angry.

"Uh... nah," I tried, mimicking a hippie accent this time, "Nah, nah, Ima..." I desperately tried to come up with a name. Guru? Yeah, that'll work. "...Guru."

"Guru, huh?" He smirked then kissed me, right there in front of the whole world.. At first I tried to pull away, tried to tell myself that if I stayed here the cameras would track us down, and eventually we would probably _have _to move to France. But no matter how hard I tried, he hugged me closer to him. I relaxed and kissed him back, my thoughts drifting away from my head.

"God, where did you go?" He asked, looking at me right in the eyes.

I fumbled with my pink wig, then desperately tried to look away from his eyes. Too bad they were so beautiful. "I-- I can't tell you."

He sighed as the announcer yelled, "And here they are again, Nate, Shane and Jason!"

"Don't go anywhere." He directed. As soon as he left backstage, Justin came out, his hands full of soap.

"They ran out of water!" He said, "Can you believe that?! How does a _bathroom_ run out of water?" Then he took a look at me closer and realized that my hair wasn't pink anymore. "Gah! What happened to your hair?! Did you take it off when you met Nate? Did you tell him where we moved? What did you do?!"

I rolled my eyes. Justin always panicked even if he didn't know what was going on. He reminded me of Dad, except in a more dorkier way.

"Relax Justin." I said, putting my wig back on, "It just... fell off." I guess my lying skills were getting worse because Justin kept glaring at me.

"We've gotta go." He said. "I know what you did. You probably told everyone that we moved to Wisconsin and--"

"So_ that's_ where you moved!" A voice said from behind us.

I turned around and found Mitchie standing there, holding a clipboard in her hand. Her hair was messed up, and her bangs were in her eyes.

"Gosh, Alex, I've missed you!" She dropped the clipboard and gave me huge bear-hug. I smiled and hugged her back. I guess you could say I was having the best day of my life in a lot of months. "So, Wisconsin, huh?" She winked at me and looked at Justin. "You sir, are very... good at hiding things."

Justin groaned and slapped his forehead. "Dang it! I wasn't supposed to tell anything! Now what are we gonna do?"

"Easy." Ella joined in, giving me a hug too. "You guys move back."

"How can we move back?" I asked, "We've already moved to Wisconsin, and you guys have met my dad. He's pretty... stubborn."

"Just like you." Justin grumbled.

I threw him a look. Mitchie laughed and patted my arm. "Don't worry, Shane, Nate and Jason are rockstars. I'm sure they'll find a way for you to convince your parents to move back here."

"But you guys already told half the world that we're wizards!" Justin blurted out. His face was turning purple with fury and confusion, who knew why?

"What?" Ella asked, glancing at Mitchie. "What are you talking about?"

"You guys didn't tell anyone that we're wizards?" I whispered, to make sure no one from behind the curtains or anything could hear us.

"No, of course not! What do you think we are, hobos that need attention?" Mitchie said in a offended way. Then she grinned.

"We have to leave." Justin said.

"Sure, sure." Mitchie replied, "Go ahead. We'll find you soon Alex."

I bit my lip as I struggled to keep from laughing. Justin's face was in a twisted, weird way. It was really freaky looking, but at the same time hilarious.

"Bye!" Ella shouted.

I turned around and waved to them, excited that they finally found out where we were moving. Now all I had to do was wait, and wait, and wait, and pretty soon they would find us, and of course we would convince Mom and Dad to move back to Los Angeles, California.

* * *

**(Nate's POV)**

I waved at the crowd and hurriedly ran backstage. Taking a gigantic sip of water, I looked around for Alex. Then, realizing she wasn't here anymore, I turned around to Mitchie and Ella and asked, "Where's Alex?"

"Oh, she went home." Mitchie replied in a calm tone.

"She went home?" I was going to go berserk.

"Don't worry." Ella added, "We found out where she moved to."

"Wait, she told you where she moved to and not me?" I tried not to show how upsetting that was by crossing my arms and trying to look angry.

"No, Justin actually told us. He was talking to her and we overheard him saying that they moved to Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?" Jason said, "Isn't that in Mexico?"

We all gave him a weird look and ignored his question. "Well where are we gonna find her in _Wisconsin_?"

"Don't you guys have a private jet?" Mitchie asked. We nodded. "Well, using that we'll fly to Wisconsin, look up their family's name, and boom, there's Alex again!"

"But how are we going to convince their family to move back?" Shane asked.

Mitchie gave us a look and said, "You guys are only pitching in negatative stuff and not helping us at all! _You,_" She pointed to me, "Are going to have to do the talking."

"Me? Why me?" I whined.

"Duh, cause you and Alex like each other!" Jason yelled. Everyone backstage looked at us and we gave Jason another look.

"Forget it, this is never going to work." Shane said negatively. And everyone averted their eyes toward him.

"Do you _want_ Nate to be miserable and lonely forever?" Mitchie scolded, slapping his arm.

"Ow! No, but eventually he'll--"

"Don't you dare say another word." I said, punching him in the arm.

"Well after your concert we'll get ready and we'll be able to find Alex in a week or so." Mitchie said.

"But what about school?" Jason asked.

"It's Christmas break, doofus." I said. "We don't have school during Christmas break."

"Hey..." Mitchie's face was in its 'I've got a plan' mode. "Why don't we surprise her family on Christmas?"

We had to get on stage again, so we left our conversation there. Throughout the night, I played the guitar and sang happily, because I was pretty sure that this plan would actually get us somewhere.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

I hummed another song on the plane, and Justin glared at me. He hadn't talked to me for the whole plane ride so far, but I was fine with that. Just seeing my group again made me smile brightly and hum happy tunes.

"Wow, you're really happy." Justin finally said.

"Yup." I smiled again and leaned back against the seat. Pretty soon, they would find us in Wisconsin, and somehow, we would all convince Mom and Dad to move back to Los Angeles, California.

* * *

**So how'd I do? I liked this chapter, actually. :) Hehehe. Anyway, I wanna thank the 20-something reviewers for the awesome reviews you gave me for the last chapter. That was the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter! You guys rock, seriously. If I could, I would give you all hugs & fresh baked cake. Yum! :]**

**Post:**

**Happy- If you loved this chapter**

**Content- If you thought this chapter was okay**

**Bewildered- If you hated this chapter**


	13. Wisconsin

**Hmm wow, it's been a while. Last time I updated was on... the 7th??? Isn't school driving you insane? Lol**

**Okay, I'm getting worried. Only 10 reviews? Does that mean my writing has gotten crappier? Hmm... anyway, I hope I can get more than that this time (& thanks to the 10 reviewers :D) **

**Not that I'm trying to _make_ you guys review or anything, but.... yeah. I would like it :]**

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**by xScribbles819**

Chapter 13

**(Nate's POV)**

"Dude, you're gonna wake him up!" Shane whisper-shouted.

"Dude, you're already waking him up!" Jason tried to whisper-shout back. Only with his voice, it was much louder and more shouting than whispering.

"Oops." Shane said, peering in front of my face. I groaned and stuffed a pillow in front of my face. We had gotten home at around 3 last night and I did _not_ like not getting enough sleep.

"Come on man," Shane said, trying to take the pillow away from me, "We gotta leave. Our plane leaves in 2 hours and it takes like 1 and a half hours to get to the airport."

"Whatever." I mumbled, starting to dream again.

"Don't you wanna go find Alex?" Jason asked, sounding confused. "Only 5 hours ago you were like 'Oh my gosh, we need to find her!!!!!'"

I rolled my eyes and got up. Jason really could be a drama king sometimes. He thinks that his dramatism might get him into a big movie that everyone would love to see. That would be the be the highlight of the year.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked the room into view. Mitchie and Ella were already packing things up, and Shane and Jason of course, were arguing over whether or not they should bring their hair dryer.

"We _need_ to bring it!" Jason said.

"Hotels have got tons of blow dryers." Shane argued, shoving the hair dryer into the bathroom.

"No! I need to use this special kind of blow dryer." Jason said, his tone getting more whinier and babyish. I swear, it's like he's the younger one of us three, and yet he's older than both Shane and me.

Ella rolled her eyes and took the dryer from Shane. "Just let him get it. It'll make him happy."

Jason grinned and carefully put the dryer into his 'special' bag. It was bought moments ago at a store we found on the way home from the concert. That was part of the reason why we got home so late. Jason had spent 2 hours picking out just the right one. Turns out we already had the same bag at home.

"Come on guys, the plane leaves soon." Mitchie said, zipping all the suitcases in place.

I took a look at the bulging bags and gave the girls a look. "How much stuff do you need? Do you have an elephant in there?"

"Please," Ella said, tugging at her suitcase, "Girls need to bring _all_ the stuff they have."

"Did you guys tell our parents what we're doing?" Shane asked.

"Yep, I came up with a very good reason that made this trip seem educational and chockfull of learning fun." Mitchie said proudly. Shane looked at Mitchie like she was a genius, which, she was, since now the parents were eager with the plan. Though of course they didn't know _exactly_ what we were doing.

"When does our flight leave again?" I asked, shoving my own stuff into a bag.

"2 hours." Mitchie answered, rummaging through her stuff.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked, zipping up his suitcase. "And are we going on a public transportation system? I don't wanna be stuck with screaming fangirls all the time."

"Whoa, since when did Shane have a big vocabulary?" Mitchie teased. Shane pouted, jutting out his lower lip and Mitchie laughed, giving him a big bear hug. I scoffed, rolling my eyes over all this sweetness.

"Hey, you and Alex will do this all the time when you meet up with her." Mitchie pointed out, "So don't you scoff at us!"

"Yeah yeah," I muttered. I just couldn't wait to hop on this plane and get our butts all the way over to Wisconsin.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

"Daddy, did you know that 60% of people who move suffer from depression?" I asked, facing dad and standing there like a business-like woman. I was, of course, trying to get my dad to feel guilty about all of this, though I clearly knew this whole thing was pretty much my fault. This was just part of the way she worked. **[A/N Haha I just made that percent up. Okay, back to the story.]**

"No, honey I did not know that." Dad said, not looking up from _Wizard Time Stories_, the current magazine he had subscribed to.

"Well it's true," I said, "And we're probably going to be part of that 60%, making that number 61%."

"Oh, very smart, genius. And stop moping around and trying to get dad to feel guilty." Justin retorted, "They're coming over soon, so you probably should just forget about this whole thing anyway."

Dad lept out of his chair. "What? Who? Who's coming-- gah.... Alex!" He spun around and pointed at me. I sighed and glared at Justin. Of course he had to ruin our whole entire plan at this moment.

"Don't worry dad, no one's coming." I said sweetly, reaching for the forgotten magazine on the counter. "You can sit back down and read this," I glanced at the article, "Wizardry Poop."

"It's Wizardry Poof." Dad said, grabbing back his magazine. "You need to learn how to read more carefully."

I shrugged and walked away. At least Dad forgot about the whole thing about Mitchie and the rest of the group coming. As soon as I reached the door, dad stopped reading and looked up, "Hold on there young lady. We need to talk about some serious issues."

I groaned and threw an evil look at Justin again. He grinned and sashayed (who knew guys could sashay?) away. **[A/N Did I spell sashayed right?]** I sat down and grumpily began eating some fruit that was lying around on the table.

"Put that mango down." Dad said. I spit out the mango and faced my dad. It was just like him to tell me to stop eating something so healthy at this time of day. "Now what was that about someone coming over soon?"

"Uh," I yelled at my brain to come up with a good excuse. "What Justin was saying was... that my new friends are coming over, and they always make me feel better, so you don't need to worry." I jumped up and patted my dad on the back, then began walking fast toward the door. Just as I got past the kitchen door, the doorbell rang. I jumped as dad exclaimed, "Ah, those must be your new friends! Let's meet them, shall we?" He got up and began crossing over to the front door.

"Uh, no, no," I tried to stop my dad from getting the door. One look at the group and he would close the door immediately. "I'll get it, you just wait here in the kitchen, and I will give them the grand tour of this beautiful place, "I gestured wildly at this house, "and then stop by and introduce you guys." Thankfully, Dad seemed to think this was a great idea and nodded, sitting down and staring at his magazine article again.

"Oh, who's at the door?" Mom asked, smiling. Ever since we moved to Wisconsin, she has been smiling like crazy. Maybe it's because of the many other women she met that she has so much in common with.

"Uh, my friends." I said quickly, guiding Mom toward the kitchen door. I explained to her what I just explained to dad and she sat down, smiling like a madwoman.

I looked at the door and took a deep breath. Then I opened the door and....

... there was a tall girl scout selling boxes of homemade cookies.

I looked at the girl as she said in a very high pitched voice, "Would you like to buy some chocolate chip cookies? They're low fat and contain no nuts!" I stared at her and said, "Goodbye." And as I was about to close the door, Nate, Shane, Mitchie and Jason jumped out from behind some bushes and screamed, "Surprise!!!"

I laughed and threw open the door again. I gave them all a huge hug, holding onto Nate a bit longer than the rest of them. "You guys do know that you didn't surprise me, right?" I asked, looking at the faces of my best friends. Well, best friends besides Harper of course.

"Yeah, yeah." Nate said, looking at my face. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Aww, look at the two lovebirds!" Mitchie shrieked. "Come on guys, let's go inside!"

"Okay, my parents are in the kitchen and they're waiting for you guys." I said, turning down the volume of my voice. "I kinda... told them you guys were my new friends."

They all shrugged and Ella took off her cap, revealing her long dark hair. She took off the girl scout vest and said, "Phew, that was a stinker."

"A stinker?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, the vest stunk like a skunk!" Ella told us.

I laughed and lead them to the kitchen. Then I thrust open the door and my friends all came in, one by one, and looked at my parents, ready to win a debate.

* * *

**I'm sorry, that was little short. But I wanted to stop there, because the next part is probably gonna be extremely long. Yeah.... so please tell me, is my writing getting predictable & suckish? Because I'm sorry if it is. Really. I apologize.**

**R****eviews would be muchly appreciated :)**


	14. Three Strikes

**Aww, those reviews made me smile :) I would send back replies, but I just don't have the time. I promise though, after this story's done, I'll send each & every one of you a review reply. Kay? (: Alright, yeah, I said this would be an extremely long chapter, so... here it is. I hope you don't get bored or anything, lol. **

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**by xScribbles819**

Chapter 14

**(Alex's POV)**

I grinned as my friends stepped through the door and stood side by side. Their faces all had different emotions. Ella was excited, Mitchie looked like she was professional debater, Jason looked super-excited, Shane looked grouchy but determined to win, and Nate... well Nate just looked incredibly cute.

Max had somehow gotten lost in this house and ended up in the kitchen too. And of course, Justin was there, ready to make fun of me as soon as this plan blew up. But this time, this plan wasn't going to blow up. In fact, it was going to stay, and it was going to win. Not that that made much sense, but whatever.

"You know, Alex." Justin said mockingly, "Your new friends sure look like the ones you had back in California."

"Yeah," Max agreed, though he clearly didn't know Justin was teasing her, "She looks like Mitchie." He pointed at Mitchie.

I rolled my eyes. "That's because she _is_ Mitchie you doughnut!" I snapped. Then I smiled and sweetly said, "Daddy, this is--"

He crossed his arms and looked at them. "Why are they here? I thought we were going to meet those new friends of yours!"

"Don't tell me they moved to Wisconsin too." Max cut in.

"Max, let your father talk." Mom told him. Then she faced us, "Who wants pie?"

"Ooh, me!" Jason squealed, raising his hand. "Do you happen to have Boston Cream pie?"

"As a matter of fact, yes we do!" Mom replied, leading him toward the oven. "I just made some, come try it!" Jason jumped up and down and followed her.

Mitchie shook her head in disappointment. "He was supposed to start." She muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Start? Start what?" Dad asked impatiently. "Am I missing something here?"

"Oh, you'll know soon enough." I assured him, getting nervous. "Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Mitchie.

She nodded. "Positive."

"Positive times two!" Ella added in.

"Mm... this is delicious!" We heard Jason say from behind the counter. He was busy shoving pie into his mouth with a plastic baby fork to pay attention to this.

"Jason, get over here." Mitchie said, tilting her head to the empty spot next to her. He looked at her blankly until he finally realized he was supposed to start the whole argument.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said loudly, stepping into place. Shane slapped his forehead and groaned. This was not turning out the way it was supposed to.

I smiled awkwardly at my dad. His face was turning purple with anger.

"What's going on here?" He asked. "You'd better explain. Now." He emphasized the 'now'.

"Ooh, he's gettin' angry." Max told us, "You guys better explain."

I rolled my eyes at Max and tried again, hoping to sound like I was an innocent, sweet girl. "Daddy, we just wanted to get back to our old life."

Dad didn't budge and just sat there, with his arms crossed, staring at us.

"Jason!" I said frantically. He finished off his pie and placed his paper plate on the table next to Dad. Dad looked at it with disgust until Mom took it away.

"Well, uh, "Jason cleared his throat loudly. "We are sincerely sorry that we have caused you this..." He paused as he looked up at the ceiling to try to remember what he was supposed to say. Mitchie sighed and shoved a pile of papers into his hand. He looked at it and smiled. "Pain. We will try our best to convince you that FreeAcne Medication is the right medication for you!" He pointed at Dad and Dad's face twisted into a grin.

"You're going to try to convince me to use FreeAcne?" Dad asked, laughing a little. "Well good luck with that."

"Jason..." Mitchie reached over and turned the paper around. "You weren't supposed to read the advertisement, I just had to use that paper because we didn't have any other papers!"

"Ohhhh...." Jason said, rereading the page. "Well, we are sincerely sorry that we have caused you this trouble. We hope that you will listen to our argument so you can move back to our humble city in Los Angelos, California, and that everything will return to normal." He looked at Mitchie, "There, ya happy?!"

Mitchie ignored him and stared at Shane. Apparently it was his turn. "Um, well, we just thought that since we didn't exactly _tell_ anyone that you guys are wizards, it would be okay for you to move back, since no one except us knows."

Dad looked at them, one by one. "Are you _sure_ you didn't tell anyone? Not even your parents?"

"Heh, no way! Our parents are probably in Las Vegas right now!" Jason yelled out. "They hardly ever spend time with us. Our manager's the one who practically takes care of us."

"Even though we don't need much parenting." Nate stepped in, giving me a smile. Dad glared at him when he saw that, and he managed to make himself look smaller than the rest of the group.

"And my mom is way too busy with Connie's Catering to worry about who's a wizard or fairy or genius." Mitchie added. "Plus, my dad is very involved with his store, so I can't really tell them that you guys are wizards, even if I wanted to."

"Are you considering, daddy?" I asked sweetly, trying to study his facial expressions. He did look like he was considering for a moment, but then his face turned into a stone again and said, "Continue on."

"Uh..." Shane went on, stuttering, "Our... our in-instinct is that you should move back so we can all enjoy our life again. For example," He pointed at Nate and me, "They two are clearly in love with each other, and it would kill them to be so many miles" He widened his arms to show how many miles there were between California and Wisconsin, "apart."

I blushed and looked down at my shoes. Leave it to Shane to tell my dad exactly what he didn't want to hear.

"My little girl's in love?!" Dad practically screamed.

"Well, pretty much," Shane started, but then said, "I mean, no, no way. Not yet. She's way too young." When Mitchie slapped his arm.

Dad gave both Shane and Nate a suspicious look before nodding his head for us to continue.

"There would be benefits for me, Ella, Mitchie and Jason too." Shane said. Then he motioned for Ella to take over.

"See, Alex is like, best friends with me and Mitchie." She said, smiling brightly, "And without her, our life would just not be complete. She made us happy when we were sad, she was with us through thick and through thin, and, as I already said, without her, our life would be a complete mess."

I looked at my dad and he looked like he didn't understand a word they were saying.

"Um, what she means is," I said, stepping in front of them, nodding my head, "That Mitchie, Ella and me are kind of like Harper and me, back when we were in New York. Get it?" I smiled nervously as I looked at my dad. His eyebrows were raised, but he nodded like he understood. I sighed with relief and stepped back to the side.

"And for me and Jason," Shane said, "Alex is kind of like a little sister. Well, an unrelated sister." He threw a look at Nate because Nate was giving him the evil eye.

"Heh, yeah!" Jason punched the air as if we had already won the argument.

Mitchie told him to shut up quietly enough so that my dad couldn't hear, but that Jason could be quiet.

"There are many more reasons as to why we think your family should move back to our city." Mitchie said, looking directly at my parents. My mom had come in and sat down with Dad, listening to our words.

"One, Alex was a great addition to our school. She made the classes happier and she stood up to the principal on the first day of school." Nate suggested, waving his hand in the air. He glanced at me and I smiled.

"She stood up to the _principal_?" Mom said furiously, looking at me with wide eyes.

"She got my name... wrong." I said, trying to inconspiciously hide behind my friends. Mom shook her head, but waved it off as my friends started listing many other reasons.

"Alex was also part of our math team." Mitchie said.

"She was?" My parents asked together, just as I said, "I was?"

Mitchie gave me a look that said shut-up-I'm-trying-to-get-your-parents-to-let-you-move-back-to-California. I gave her a weird look back and stayed silent.

"Yes, she was." Mitchie smiled. "She was great in our team, and our team has gotten much lower scores now that Alex has moved here, to Wisconsin."

"Not only would the move back be great for Alex, it would be good for Justin and Max too." Shane said.

"See, I found out that there's this girl who has a humongo crush on J--" Ella began.

"There's a girl who has a humongo crush on me?!" Justin cut in, looking excited. "We _have_ to move back now, Mom and Dad. Please!"

Ella smiled, satisfied.

"Plus, there was a kid who wanted to be friends with Max." Nate said. "She said that she wanted to show him magic tricks."

"Magic tricks?!" Max shouted, "Like popcorn? Microwave popcorn is sooo cool! It pops, in the microwave! Hah, get it, microwave _pop_corn!"

"Exactly like microwave popcorn." I said, grinning. This was going great.

"Well we gotta move back now!" Max said, looking at my parents. "If there's microwave popcorn in California, then we have to go back!"

"And there are a _lot_ of other reasons why, and we'll stay here all night if you wanna hear them." Mitchie said, smiling smugly. My parents looked nervous. Dad started scratching his head, a sign of anxiety for him, and Mom started biting her lip.

"We'll have to consider." Mom and Dad said.

"That means yes!" I shrieked.

"_NO_, it means we'll consider." Dad said. "You guys can go tour the house, while Theresa and I talk."

I lead them upstairs, all of us smiling because we knew what the answer would be.

* * *

Later that night, we had pizza for dinner. Dad had ordered 3 boxes and we all ran into the kitchen, eager to free ourselves from the pain of hunger.

Wow, I sound really _really_ smart. Maybe I should go join the math team.

"So, what's your answer?" I asked, trying to sound casual. I couldn't keep my excitement in though, and I started laughing.

"Well, we had some tough decisions to make." Mom said.

"But your answer...?" Max asked.

"It's kind of hard to say this..." Dad replied, chewing his slice of pizza.

"But...?" We all asked.

"It's a no."

"YES!" Jason said, jumping up and knocking over his chair. "YES! THEY SAID NO!" Then he realized that it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Wait, a NO?!"

"Yes, a no." Mom said, looking really sympathetic for me. My face had probably turned bright red and I was hiding behind my hair, which wasn't really working out because I had put it into a ponytail.

"Um, why?" Mitchie asked.

"We felt it was really brave of you to come and try to get us to move back." Mom said gently, "But we can't just move back and forth like there's nothing wrong. Wizards have already been notified that Alex has told you guys, and that just wouldn't be right for us to move back."

Strike Number One.

"And with all our problems right now, even if we did move back, we would have to explain to the other wizards why we did move back." Dad added, "It would take a _decade_ to explain all of our situations."

"Exaggeration." Justin muttered.

Strike Number Two.

"We also don't feel that it's right. Just because you didn't tell anyone, doesn't mean that nobody found out." Mom pointed out. "Plus, it would be hard for us to get the exact house back, and in the exact town, and our jobs back. I mean, we just found new jobs here in Wisconsin."

Strike Number Three, and we're out.

* * *

**Phew, let's take a breather there, shall we? I hope this chapter was to your liking :) **

**Poor Alex. She was so sure the answer was going to be yes, huh? What about you? WHat did you think? And what will happen next? Happy or sad ending? will they move back or not? **

**Man, my hands are cramping up. Haha, I just typed this out. I hope you liked it :D Was it long enough? Haha....**

**Review? **


	15. Turning Point

**Again, thanks for all the reviews :) Sorry it's been a while (like a month & a half), it's that time of year where the teachers all go 'do your homework! you've got midterms next week!' arghh yeah. So here's chapter 15!**

**Also, I know you probably have figured this out already, but this story's coming to an end soon. :[ I really had fun writing this one. :]**

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**by xScribbles819**

Chapter 15

**(Nate's POV)**

I was so sure it was going to be a yes. The look on their faces after the 'debate', the way Alex was laughing already at their answer (though their answer was a no), but it had to turn out a no. A flat out no.

The look on our faces were torn between depression and anger. Well, at least on my face. Mitchie's face was kind of looking lonely and sad, while Shane's face looked blank and disturbed. Jason and Ella, they looked the same, except there was a hint of sadness in their eyes. And Alex, well, she just looked heartbroken.

I was thinking about whether there was anything else to do left but I couldn't think of a single thing. Changing parents' minds were hard, extremely hard, and getting Alex's family to move back to California was practically impossible now. Her parents sounded so sure that they were never going to move back.

"Nate?" A quiet voice said from outside the room. Their parents had insisted on us staying at their spacious house for the next couple of days until the date we were supposed to fly back to California. It was the 'least they could do.'

"Yeah?" I said, shoving my hair back. I turned around and saw that the voice belonged to Alex. She sounded so.... sad.

"Hey."

"Hey..." Awkward silence. We seemed to be having a lot of that these days.

"So, I'm sorry things didn't work out." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"It's okay. I'm just sorry I'll probably never see you guys in person again." Alex said, facing the wall. "And I'm sorry you guys had to come out here but nothing worked out."

I shrugged, not really sure there was anything left to say. We had basically said it all.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie said, coming in through the room. "Sorry if I interrupted anything... but we were thinking of a new idea and we thought that this might wo--"

"Nothing's going to work, all right?" I finally cracked, practically screaming. I wasn't used to being this hysterical, but this time it was pretty necessary. "If _this_ didn't work, nothing will!"

"But Jason and Ella came up with it, and you know, they're actually really smart people, even if that's not the way they act." Mitchie tried meekly, throwing Alex a little smile.

I sighed and got up, following Mitchie to the other guest room. Alex trailed after us, walking slowly.

"What is it this time?" I asked rather crabbishly.

Jason gave me a weird look but started to explain. "Well, Alex is a wizard right?"

"Duhh, and so are we!" Max said, pointing to Justin and himself. So they were in on the plan too? Hmm...

"So we were thinking that you guys could put a charm or something on your parents so that you could move back." Ella finished.

Alex, Max and Justin glancd at each other with a grimace.

"Uh... we tried that--" Max began

"Once." Justin interrupted. "It didn't turn out so--"

"Well..." Alex cut in, ignoring the glares from her brothers. "Plus we don't have any brownie mix left..."

"What do brownies have to do with anything?" Shane asked.

"They're the kind of food that makes the charm wear off." Justin explained. "When we put the charm on our parents, we accidentally left Max on Mars."

"MARS?!"

"Yeah, Mars." Justin said wearily, wiping some sweat from his forehead. Who knew how it got there? He hardly ever exercised or anything.

"We'll tell you about it later." I promised my friends, earning an approved look for Mitchie and Ella.

"So... does this mean that this isn't going to work?" Jason asked.

"NO!" We all yelled. Jason jumped at the sudden sound.

"I was only asking." He complained.

"Well, we'd better start packing then." I said, getting up and starting towards the door. Alex touched my hand and gave me a look that said she would come to my room soon. I gave her a smile and headed out.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on my door. Thinking it was Alex, I got up and opened it. There stood Alex's mom, looking excited and ready to tell me some news.

"Um... hi Mrs Russo." I said cautiously.

"Nate, we have some news to share. Come into the kitchen when you're ready, okay?"

I nodded and shut the door, then followed her. What was the news this time? Hopefully it would be some good news that would cheer all of us up.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

Mom had announced to us happily that she and Dad had something to share with us. She sounded pretty excited, so after she left the room, we all got up and headed downstairs. I looked around for Nate when we got there. He seemed really upset, even more than I was, and that made me feel all concerned.

"What's up Mom and Dad?" Max asked, dancing around the kitchen with his moose headband. Even though we had just gotten some really depressing news, he still acted like an 8 year old. I guess that was one thing I wasn't ever going to live without. At least, until I'm old enough to move out and stuff.

"Well, we got in touch with the Wizard Emergency Center." Dad said. "And we told them about our situation."

"They told us that with a few conditions in mind, we're free to move back if we wanted." Mom said, after Dad had finished his sentence.

"So...?" Mitchie said urgently, leaning in to hear the rest of the story.

"And somehow, a very rich manager of a store contacted us, offering a job." Mom continued, looking at Dad.

"And the job is in Los Angeles!" Dad said excitedly.

"Does this mean we're moving back?" Justin asked, shocked at what he had just heard.

Mom nodded while Dad said, "Yes! The Russo's are moving back to California!"

I let the news sink in while the others jumped up and down, pranced around, and other stuff. Nate bumped into me while walking down the steps and muttered an apology. Then he asked what was going on, his face looking confused.

"They're moving back to California!" Mitchie said.

The news finally had settled in my brain, and I started to let out whoops of joy and happiness. "YES! We are moving back!" I gave my parents a huge hug, "Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome sweetie." Mom said, smiling down at me.

Dad laughed at our happiness. "But next time, don't go rushing into situations like these."

"I promise!" I said, "I won't ever get into trouble again!"

"Well that's the understatement of the year." Justin said sarcastically.

I punched him and headed toward Nate. His sorrow-filled expressions had melted and now was replaced with expressions of excitedness. As I looked around the room, everyone was smiling, and we all looked happy for our family to be moving back to California.

_Finally._ I thought. _Finally, this whole thing is over._

* * *

**Yes, this chappy was a lil short, but I'm pretty sure that the last chapter (the next one) will be longer. I didn't particulary like the whole turning around and moving back to California thing, but after holding off this story for a long time, it was the only way I could update. **

**I hope you liked this. :) **

**Stick around for the next chapter, coming soon. In less than a month, I promise. **

**Post:**

**Music- If you loved this chapter.**

**Art- if you thought this chapter was okay**

**Or: **

**Green beans- if you think this chapter was horrible and this story should be deleted. **


	16. Welcome back to Hollywood

**Okay, this took a little longer than I expected it would, but here it is, the final chapter of Welcome to Hollywood! I hope you like it, and read the note at the end, since I'm gonna thank everyone who reviewed :) **

* * *

**Welcome to Hollywood: A Nalex Story**

**by xScribbles819**

Chapter 16

**(Nate's POV)**

After the Russos had dropped the bomb and said that they were moving back to California, I stood there like an idiot feeling confused. Then I looked around and saw everyone dancing around and decided that something happy had happened and started to feel happy too, especially since I saw the cutest happy expression on Alex's face.

Let me just say that I was never happier she had first moved to Los Angelos and transferred to our school.

Alex's mom and dad went to their room to order plane tickets and set everything up so nothing bad or awkward would happen again. Shane and Mitchie went to pack, Ella and Jason went to play some new toy they bought at the grocery store, and Alex came into my guest room to talk.

"Hey." She said, that smile still pasted on her face.

"Hey." I replied, smiling widely. Ever since I started dancing around like a doofus, I couldn't stop smiling either.

"Aren't you glad we're moving back?" She asked teasingly, nudging me with her elbow.

"Glad?" I asked, grinning. I took in her beautiful face before throwing my arms around her into a huge bear hug. I could feel her grip around me as she pulled me in and hugged me even harder.

"Aww, look at all the loove!" Mitchie squealed, throwing open the door. She stepped toward us and wrapped her arms around us, making the whole thing a group hug. And along came Shane and the rest of the group, including Alex's two brothers, although Max was sort of in the middle of all the hugging.

Alex was the first to pull away. I looked at her and without even thinking I pulled her in for a kiss, not caring that everyone was here and watching.

"Look at all the love!" Max said, jumping up and down.

And when I pulled away, I could see that Alex's face was happy and clear, not a hint of depression or darness. After all these months (though it felt like years), this whole mess was over.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

During the whole plane ride some kid kept kicking my seat, but I didn't care, because we were finally moving back to California! Mitchie was next to me, since Nate wanted to go to sleep and I needed someone to talk to. Shane was also asleep, a goofy grin pasted on his face as he fell into deep slumber.

"So?" Mitchie asked, tugging at her earphones. She turned off her iPod and looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

I decided to play dumb, even though I knew she was asking about that kiss Nate had given me. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Mitchie scolded, "Tell me!"

"Well, it was..." I felt a dreamy look crawling onto my face, "Amazing."

Mitchie smiled and plugged in her earphones again. One word would make a whole different to her.

I lifted the lid off the airplane window thing and looked outside. The clouds were puffy and white, the skies a clear blue. Everything seemed to be falling into place. I started thinking of all the people I met when I first moved to California. Mitchie, Nate, Shane, Ella, Jason, and... Caitlyn. Somehow, even though it was technically Caitlyn's fault of all of this, I felt kind of guity for basically taking her crush. I decided that I would apologize to her once I saw her again.

Before I knew it, my eyes were closing and I fell asleep. Somehow, dreams overtook me and when I woke up we were home sweet home.

* * *

Well, not home sweet home. Home sweet home was Waverly Place, New York, but I guess you could call Los Angeles, California Home Sweet Home number two.

If there was even a Home Sweet Home Number Two.

Shane and Nate, always the gentlemen, had shoved everyone aside and rushed off the plane to 'get our luggage', but then just fled to the restroom like there was no tomorrow. By the time they had come out, our suitcases had gotten off the conveyer belt thing and we were all ready to go.

The airport was really big, so we decided to get some lunch and relax for a while.

Finally stopping at McDonalds, we ordered and sat outside the shop on some benches.

I took a bite out of my Big Mac and grimaced. "Ugh. Who could eat this stuff?" Nate reached over and plucked the sandwich out of my hands, shoving the thing into his mouth.

"I could." He said, his mouth full. I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Ew, you're disgusting."

"Well look at that." He said, once he was done swalling. "Alex Russo thinks her boyfriend is a disgusting pig."

"I never said pig, all I said was disgusting." I argued, giving in to his brilliant smile.

Thinking back to the first day I met him, I remembered that the first words he ever spoke, well actually, written to me was _Welcome to Hollywood_. I never actually had gotten the chance to figure out what that meant, but I still had it, in the assignment book tucked away somewhere in my backpack. Since I had the chance now, why not figure it out?

* * *

**(Nate's POV)**

After the whole plane ride and McDonalds and somewhere between getting crammed into a two taxis and driven to the Russo's house, Alex had shown me the first note that I had written to her and asked why I had written it.

At first I was confused and very badly explained that I didn't know why I had written it, and I had been out of my mind when I had written it, but now it all made sense to me.

This whole thing, this whole situation, it had been like a huge movie. And where do huge movies get made onto the big screen? That's right, Hollywood.

Every drama situation, every fight, every tear, those all had been part of the big 'movie.'

Oh, and _Welcome to Hollywood_?

Yeah, that's what the producers would call the title.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Whooo! It's ova, finally, o-v-e-r! Not that I didn't enjoy writing the whole 16 chapters of this story, I loved it. But not that my opinion really matters, what's your opinion? :D Review?**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, alerted, blah blah blah. I could write a whole list of thank yous, but I think sending out a review reply when you guys review should do the trick. If you review on this chaper and I don't write back, be sure to send me a very angry rant through a PM. **

**Also, I've decided that I'm taking a short break from fanfiction for a little bit, since I really need to pull up my science grade. Only a few weeks, don't worry. I'm also planning another story for the very awesome Sonny With a Chance category, so don't miss out on that :) And I also have a new fictionpress account, the link can be found on my profile. PM me there, here, whatever. I'm planning a story on fictionpress, so once I post it I would love it if you could read it.**

**Mario- You loved it**

**Luigi- You thought it was okay**

**Koopa- You hated it**

**Thanks again to the wonderful readers and reviews! Love you all, **

**-Scribbles **


End file.
